Pétalo de una Rosa Encantada
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: El matrimonio a veces no es como uno espera, pero el amor se construye día a día. ¡Este fic es un festejo a mis 40 historias publicadas! FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Aquel día, se levantó de su cama mientras los rayos del sol lastimaban sus ojos viéndose obligada a cubrirse con su brazo. Fijó su mirada en el techo del hogar y recordó la última discusión que tuvo con su esposo el día de ayer.

 _-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme quedar en ridículo con los demás?_

 _Los gritos exasperados de Serena se escuchaban por toda la sala._

 _-¡No es mi culpa que tuviera que ayudar a mi amigo!_

Serena sintió rabia de nuevo. ¡Siempre era lo mismo! Apoyaba a sus tontos amigos de la preparatoria que n podía valerse por sí mismos.

 _-¡Hiciste que llegara tarde a una entrevista de trabajo de suma importancia!_

 _-¡Tú te atrasaste porque quisiste!_

Ahora resultaba que ella tenía la culpa cuando fue él quien provocó el atrasó por ayudar a su amigo.

 _-¡Dijiste que me llevarías a la entrevista y por eso no pedí taxi!_

 _-¡Podías haberte ido, pero tú quisiste esperarme aun cuando te dije que no podría llevarte a donde querías!_

No era la primera vez que le fallaba al prometerle algo. ¡Era la milésima vez!

 _-¡YA ESTOY HARTA! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Dices que harás algo y no lo haces!_

Cualquier mujer le fastidiaría que su marido hiciera alguna cosa así, en especial porque era algo común en él. Era un especialista en hacer promesas y compromisos con ella y al final no cumplía. ¡Estaba cansada de todo eso!

 _-¿Crees que estoy a tu disposición? ¡Me tratas como si fuera tu esclavo!_

¿¡Cómo podía decir eso!? Ella lo trataba como un ser humano.

 _-¡Eres un completo imbécil!_

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ligeramente comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho eso. Jamás lo había insultado verbalmente y aunque esa pelea sucedió el día de ayer, la atmosfera entre ellos cambió drásticamente.

Ya había pasado tiempo, en 8 años de casados, desde la última vez que durmieron en cuartos separados. No recordaba cuando fueron las otras ocasiones, pero según su conteo, era la tercera vez que discutían de tal forma que se veían obligados a estar en recámaras distintas; esta era la cuarta.

 _"_ _Amor, deja de comportarte como alguien que no entiende y actúa de una buena vez."_

 _"_ _Amor, ¿podrías ser un poco más amable con los vecinos? Al menos sonríeles."_

 _"_ _Amor, siempre provocas que nos atrasemos."_

 _"_ _Amor, sólo piensas en sexo. ¡Piensa con la cabeza, no con las hormonas!"_

Amor: así lo llamaba siempre.

Tenía la costumbre de llamar "Amor" a su marido en vez de por su nombre, pero era sólo eso: una costumbre. Hacía 5 años que la "llama del amor" se apagó en su matrimonio y se podría decir que vivían bajo el mismo techo como dos extraños.

Sintiendo un nudo en el pecho al evocar aquellos recuerdos, se levantó de la cama y contempló su recámara. Prácticamente vació todas las cosas que tuvieran que ver con su marido y las llevó al cuarto de al lado para indicarle que se quedara allí. Tal vez estaba siendo dura con él.

Al comprender que se mostraba flexible, sacudió repetidas veces la cabeza y se dispuso a prepararse para ir al trabajo.

.

.

Bajó por la escalera y al llegar a la sala descubrió a su esposo desayunando solo en la cocina. Fue algo sorprendente ya que él era muy dependiente de ella desde que se casaron; ella lo describía como un niño grande.

-¿Tú, desayunando sin mi ayuda?-exclamó Serena con sarcasmo, pero con un tono de admiración.

Darien no respondió inmediatamente, sino que calló y esperó unos segundos para hablar de forma seca.

-Han pasado meses desde la última vez que me preparaste un desayuno, así que yo aprendí a cocinar algo sencillo.

La respuesta de Darien dejó boquiabierta a Serena. Él no levantó la mirada, siguió concentrado en sus alimentos y en terminar de leer el periódico de la mañana. El rostro de Serena se endureció, sus manos formaron puños, enojada ante la reacción del hombre con el que vivía desde hacía 8 años atrás.

Golpeó, estrepitosamente, las palmas de sus manos en la gran mesa haciendo que dicho objeto vibrara y Darien la miró, sobresaltado.

-¿¡Estás queriendo decirme que yo no te doy atención!?

-¿Acaso crees que me atiendes adecuadamente?

Darien se puso de pie golpeando también la mesa.

-¡Yo no soy tu sirvienta para que me pidas una cosa así!

-¡No digo que seas mi sirvienta! ¡Pero al menos podrías tratarme como en los viejos tiempos!

-¡Ja!-Serena se exaltó-Ahora resulta que eres un nostálgico. Esos tiempos acabaron entre nosotros hace mucho.

Azotó su mano derecha contra la mesa y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la casa dejando solo a Darien que bufó con furia.

-Ojala fueras la Serena que conocí de joven y no este monstruo en el que te convertiste.

Bebió agua y agarró su saco para marcharse a su empleo, el único lugar donde sentía paz ahora que su hogar era un desastre.

.

.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?

Serena se quedó dubitativa al oír las palabras de su amiga Mina, la cual llevaba dos años diciendo el mismo consejo.

-Mina, el matrimonio es para toda la vida.

-Serena ¿acaso tu plan es estar unida a un hombre que sólo te causa disgustos?

Mina era una mujer madura que llevaba 3 años soltera tras su divorcio y presumía de haber tomado la mejor decisión en su vida. De ahí que le mencionará constantemente a Serena ese tema.

-Yo no pienso ser como tú.

Mina encogió los ojos sintiéndose humillada. Aún en aquellos tiempos modernos, existía gente que hablaba mal de las mujeres divorciadas. Incluso había hombres que consideraban "usadas" a las mujeres que hubieran tenido un esposo antes que ellos. Mina justificaba su soltería diciendo que no quería novio, pero Serena sabía que, en realidad, había fracasado su última relación amorosa debido a su estado civil como divorciada.

-No debes dejarte guiar por lo que la gente te dice. Las cosas se hacen como uno deseé sin importar que los demás te apoyen o no.

Con notoria molestia, Mina se alejó dejando a Serena sumida en sus pensamientos con respecto a su relación con Darien. Mina no era la única persona que le hablaba del divorcio como una opción para dejar de vivir en pesar; sin embargo, no estaba decidida aún. Pero tenía que admitir algo: cinco años de discusiones sin fin no era poco tiempo.

Ya no podía recordar cuando fue que ella y Darien comenzaron a tratarse de esa forma: como enemigos en guerra.

Mientras continuaba su labor en la oficina donde trabajaba, su mente trajo a memoria aquellos momentos en que era feliz con la idea de casarse.

 _-¡Mamá, por favor! Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida._

En aquellos tiempos sonreía con alegría ante el nuevo camino que la vida le estaba abriendo.

 _-Serena, eres demasiado joven. Tienes todo un futuro por delante como para que lo desperdicies casándote tan joven._

Tenía razón: era muy joven. Veintidós años era la edad que tenía cuando contrajo matrimonio con Darien.

 _-Mamá, una mujer joven tiene la suficiente capacidad para sostener un hogar. Es mejor hacer las cosas cuando tienes la fuerza para hacerlo._

¡Qué equivocada estaba! Ser joven no te hace ser maduro para tomar decisiones.

 _-Hija, espera unos años más a que por lo menos tengas un trabajo estable. Sigue mi consejo, por favor._

Hubiera sido mejor obedecer a su madre.

 _-Lo siento, madre. Pero Darien y yo hemos tomado la decisión de casarnos dentro de unos meses. Esperamos contar con tu presencia en la boda._

Su rebeldía le costó caro, ahora lo sabía; era consciente de eso. Continuamente, su madre también le recomendaba una separación legal, pero para Serena resultaba difícil la idea de pensar en un matrimonio fallido, en especial cuando dejó todo lo que estaba a su alcance por aquel hombre que ahora era sólo un extraño viviendo con ella, fingiendo ante la sociedad que era su esposo.

Después de ver a sus amigas tenía claros ejemplos de matrimonios fallidos y exitosos. Mina era divorciada y recientemente había terminado con un novio del trabajo. Lita estaba casada y tenía un bebé de dos años. Ami vivía con un hombre sin estar casada ya que, según ella, no necesitaba un papel que aprobara su unión y ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso. Rei era un caso curioso; era una mujer divorciada y que además había vivido en unión libre con dos hombres tras su separación. Haruka y Michiru eran una pareja del mismo sexo que vivían junto a su hija adoptiva, Hotaru. Setsuna era completamente soltera; era la única que no pensaba en relaciones de pareja, aunque ya se sabía de dos amores que en su vida habían aparecido como aves migratorias.

Guiándose por sus amistades, Serena sabía que tenía todos los puntos de vista del mundo con respecto a su problema. Mina pensaba que era mejor divorciarse, Lita opinaba que se reconciliaran, Ami que se dieran tiempo, Rei que buscaran nuevas oportunidades con ellos mismos o con alguien más, Haruka y Michiru que se esforzaran por comprenderse mutuamente y Setsuna decía que cualquier decisión que tomaran sobre el rumbo de su matrimonio era respetable y buena.

Serena comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor sería tomar ella misma su decisión sin depender de sus amigas; curiosamente, fue Setsuna la que le dio esa sugerencia y consideraba aquella opinión como el mejor consejo que podía haber recibido por parte de su grupo de amigas.

Caviló por unos segundos más hasta que tuvo que concentrarse en su trabajo y abandonar sus asuntos maritales. Últimamente el trabajo se había convertido en su medio de escape para sus pesares.

.

.

-Darien, te ves agotado.

El comentario curioso de Yaten, su compañero de oficina, hizo que Darien irguiera la cabeza para mirarlo. Yaten tenía una ceja arqueada y reflejaba en su rostro preocupación por su amigo de toda la vida.

-Estoy bien, Yaten. Muchas gracias.

Pero Yaten conocía muy bien a Darien; sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Puedo creer eso?-preguntó con desconfianza.

-Claro. Sólo me siento algo cansado con tanto trabajo.

Mostrando aún extrañeza, Yaten se alejó dejando a Darien pensativo, nuevamente, sobre lo que pasaría, en un futuro cercano, con su relación amorosa: técnicamente no podía llamarse así. Sería una mentira decir que se amaban en esas condiciones.

Muchas veces, casi la mayor parte del tiempo, cuestionaba sus sentimientos por Serena. Ya no sentía en su alma esa chispa que lo animó a casarse con ella cuando eran más jóvenes. Sus ilusiones de un matrimonio donde hubiera altas y bajas que se solucionaran a través del diálogo y la comprensión estaban desapareciendo poco a poco sin que él pudiera impedirlo.

Platicaba poco de su vida privada; sus amigos varones no estaban enterados de lo que pasaba en los últimos años. Desde su niñez fue una persona de pocas palabras, lo cual, ahora de adulto, le afectaba. Porque necesitaba alguien con quien hablar de sus asuntos personales.

Comprendió, poco a poco, que necesitaba un descanso urgente de la presencia de Serena o enloquecería encerrado en su propia casa con ella. ¡Increíble! ¡Estaba escapando de su propia esposa!

La vida con Serena era, literalmente, un caos del que debía liberarse.

Decidido, se levantó de su lugar de trabajo y fue camino a la oficina de su jefe para consultar una oferta que le habían mencionado anteriormente, pero que había rechazado por estar al lado de su mujer.

.

.

Recorriendo las calles a paso normal, Serena continuaba sumergida en sus ideas con respecto al divorcio. La sola idea de ser una mujer con un matrimonio fracasado le resulta repugnante, pero ¿acaso su matrimonio no era ya un fracaso y sólo fingían que se llevaban bien? La furia se apoderaba de ella cada vez que recordaba a Darien y sus tonterías.

Avanzó cruzando el parque, cuando se detuvo en seco al percatarse de algo. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y, con la ceja arqueada y el rostro contraído por el asombro, fijó su mirada en algo que atrajo su atención súbitamente.

Dos columpios, de color rojo y lo suficientemente grandes para una persona adulta, se balanceaban en silencio con el viento veraniego mientras el parque permanecía vacío, como pocas veces.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió el corazón de Serena: hacía mucho tiempo que no se detenía en ese lugar.

 _-Darien ¿verdad que me quieres mucho?_

 _-Claro que sí._

Sus pupilas brillaron al tiempo que su cerebro traía a memoria aquellos momentos olvidados.

 _-¿Cómo cuánto?_

 _-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

En esos días, creía que la vida era como un cuento de hadas donde el bien siempre gana y el amor triunfa sobre el mal.

 _-¡Dime! ¿Cómo cuánto?_

 _-Bien. Te lo diré. Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo._

Ojala hubieran sido ciertas esas palabras. Encogió sus ojos mirando los columpios donde Darien le había dicho sus sentimientos. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa fue la única ocasión en todo su noviazgo que Darien le habló de esa forma tan romántica. Nunca fue un hombre expresivo; desde antes de que fueran pareja se comportaba un tanto seco con ella y con los demás, pero la conquistó con su educación y forma de ser con los demás.

Giró con un dejo de indiferencia y se marchó del lugar. Esos momentos sólo eran recuerdos que estaban en el pasado. Pensar en ello sólo acabaría atormentándola más de lo que ya estaba.

Y fue allí, en el transcurso del camino hacia su casa, que tomó la firme decisión de qué hacer con su matrimonio desmoronado.

.

.

Cuando escuchó el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse, supo que su esposo había vuelto del trabajo. Pero eso no le interesaba. Le valía que él volviera o no.

-Así que volviste después de todo.

Serena hablaba de forma sarcástica y cortante, lo cual provocó que Darien se detuviera en la puerta lanzándole una mirada enojada y herida a la que alguna vez se comportó como su esposa.

-¿Esperabas que no regresara?

Darien estaba exasperado e incrédulo a lo que sus oídos captaron.

-No lo esperaba, pero me daba igual si venías a dormir o no.

Serena levantó la mirada acompañada de un semblante frío y severo que daba entender que no toleraba a Darien.

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres verme más aquí?-cuestionó Darien incrédulamente.

-Podría decir que sí. Después de todo ya no nos queremos.

La mano de Darien formó un puño y comenzó a temblar de ira contenida.

-Veo que tenía razón al pensar que eres un monstruo y no la mujer con la que me casé hace 8 años.

Serena se levantó de su asiento y lo miró con desprecio.

-¡Quiero que me des el divorcio!

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron con sorpresa ante la petición de su esposa.

-¿Estas segura que eso deseas realmente?

-Tuve que pensarlo mucho. ¡Esto es una farsa!-pegó un grito-Nuestro amor se terminó hace años, así que no tengo que seguir tolerando tu actitud hacía mí.

-Lo que digas. Yo tampoco quiero seguir a tu lado por más tiempo.

Serena respiró hondo conteniendo el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

-Hablaré con mi abogado para que realice los trámites lo más pronto posible.

Darien sintió un ligero golpe en su corazón, pero no flaqueó frente a ella.

-Yo estaré fuera una semana gracias a un asunto del trabajo.

Serena levantó las cejas anonadada.

-Hablé con mi jefe y me pidió que vaya a la ciudad vecina a resolver un asunto del trabajo. Durante una semana no me tendrás por aquí, así que puedes arreglar lo del divorcio en ese tiempo.

-Una semana es más que suficiente y podré descansar de ti finalmente.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron. El día que tanto había temido y esperado llegó por fin. Temía que Serena algún día le pidiera el divorcio, porque él tampoco deseaba que su relación se arruinara, pero estaba consciente de que era lo mejor para ambos. Y por eso, esperó con cierto gusto que ese momento llegara.

-Me marchó pasado mañana.

-Al fin.-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Serena.

.

.

Despertó cuando los rayos del sol se filtraron por su ventana y golpearon su rostro. Estiró el cuerpo suspirando con alivio.

-¡Por fin! Podré disfrutar de su mi vida sola de nuevo.

Era el segundo día desde que Darien se fue y debía admitir que no lo extrañaba en lo más mínimo. Saboreaba su libertad por primera vez en muchos años.

El teléfono del buró sonó estrepitosamente y Serena lo descolgó con notoria felicidad.

-Diga…

-Te oyes realmente contenta.

No tardó en reconocer la voz.

-¡Cómo no! Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto ser soltera.

-Te dije. El divorcio es lo mejor.

La felicidad de Mina por la decisión de su amiga no cabía en un vaso de agua, ni en un contenedor gigante. Consideraba que había tomado la mejor decisión para ella y el tonto de Darien.

-Aún no estoy separada, pero no pienso esperar a ese entonces para poder divertirme como en los viejos tiempos.

-Entonces ¿aceptas venir con nosotras al club nocturno mañana?

-¡Por supuesto! No me perdería una cosa así.

Tras fijar el horario y el punto de encuentro, las dos mujeres colgaron y Serena se quedó pensando mientras miraba el techo.

Ya no tendría que pedirle permiso a Darien sobre cuando salir, aunque Darien nunca se interpuso entre ella y sus amigas. Todo lo contrario; siempre le daba su espacio para ella sola. Era un hombre amable.

¿Amable? Sí, lo era. Esa cualidad fue la que la ayudó a enamorarse de él cuando era joven.

Sacudió repetidas veces su cabeza, dándose cuenta que estaba pensando tonterías. Apresuradamente, se puso de pie y comenzó a prepararse para marcharse al trabajo.

.

.

Una vez hubo entrado en la habitación del hotel asignada para él, Darien se recostó en la cama pensando en que llevaba apenas dos días ausente de su hogar. Había gozo en su corazón por primera vez en años; era triste admitirlo, pero era mejor no estar con Serena.

Mientras miraba el techo, sus pensamientos se sumergieron en aquella mujer con la que estaba a punto de divorciarse.

-Tengo la curiosidad de saber si me extrañará cuando no estemos juntos.

Recordó las peleas que tenían continuamente.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Con el pensamiento enfocado en su esposa, el sueño fue consumiendo poco a poco a Darien hasta que se quedó completamente dormido. No oyó el teléfono de su recámara sonando. Desde que estaba solo, volvía a respirar paz en su alma.

.

.

El club nocturno estaba concurrido de gente de todos estilos. Serena se sentía como en casa; habían pasado años desde la última vez que fue a un centro de esa clase. Acompañada de Mina y Rei, entró al lugar y sonrió complacida al ver a tantos jóvenes bailando y cantando desafinadamente.

-¡Sí que ha cambiado este lugar!-comentó Serena alegremente.

-Claro que no. Tú te alejaste por mucho tiempo.-agregó Rei divertida.

-Olvidemos eso y vamos a divertirnos.-dijo Mina jalando a las chicas con ella.

Llegaron al centro de la pista y comenzaron a danzar con el grupo de gente que asistía al club. Se movían como tres adolescentes inmaduras que se olvidaban de sus problemas al estar acompañadas del ritmo juvenil. Media hora después, las 3 amigas se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unas bebidas.

-No puedo creer cuando extrañaba todo esto.-dijo Serena sonriendo abiertamente.

-Si hubieras visto como grité de emoción cuando me diste la noticia.-dijo Mina emocionada y feliz.

-Cuando no puedes estar con un hombre, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlo.-agregó Rei sonriendo triunfantemente.

-Por cierto ¿cómo vas tú con tu pareja?-preguntó Serena con picardía.

Rei volvió a sonreír con triunfo.

-Estamos bien. Por ahora no tengo porque dejar a este nuevo hombre en mi vida.

Ambas se mostraron curiosas y divertidas. Inesperadamente, un chico joven apareció frente a ellas y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia a Serena.

-Disculpa, pero no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí. ¿Eres nueva?

Serena se asombró con la pregunta del joven. Cuando era soltera se acercaban muchos chicos para bailar, platicar o divertirse con ella, pero al estar casada todo eso terminó. Súbitamente, sus ánimos se elevaron por los cielos: creían que estaba soltera.

-Seiya, te presento a mi amiga Serena.-dijo Mina señalándola y luego habló en voz baja dirigiéndose exclusivamente al muchacho-Acaba de volver a la soltería.

Seiya levantó la mirada hacia Serena y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Las tres mujeres mostraron sorpresa y admiración, mientras se reían ampliamente.

-De acuerdo. Acepto.

Serena se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Seiya, que la llevó a la pista de baile. Siguiendo el ritmo de la música, Seiya y Serena comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente de un lado al otro; separados al principio, luego juntos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando más el uno al otro hasta que sus cuerpos estaban pegados, prácticamente, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Mina?-preguntó Serena curiosa sin dejar de bailar.

-Hace 2 años la conocí cuando vino por primera vez aquí.

-Olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Serena.

-El mío es Seiya.

Sin pena a que lo viera alguien más, Seiya estrechó a Serena apretándola más a él. Serena pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Bueno, al menos tienes dos años de conocer a mi amiga.

-Ya me había hablado de sus amigas, pero no creí que hubiera una tan bonita como tú.

Ambos pudieron sentir el aliento del otro debido a la cercanía en la que estaban. Para ella era de poco importancia que aún estuviera casada, tampoco buscaba una relación nueva: sólo quería diversión sin importar las consecuencias, como cuando era una adolescente que no pensaba en nada. Volver a sentirse joven como cuando le llovían los pretendientes y hombres luchando por ganar su atención.

-¿Estás casada?

Seiya fingió que no había escuchado lo que Mina le dijo.

-Me acabo de divorciar.

Seiya lanzó una mirada impactada, como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.-ella lo miró seductoramente-Así que puedo pasar el tiempo con quien quiera y sin restricciones.

Seiya supo que era lo que trataba de decir la mujer de chongos y entonces juntó sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso. Serena quedó anonadada con eso, pero correspondió el gesto con la misma pasión. Los ojos de sus amigas se posaron sobre ella incrédulas ante lo que veía.

Pero Serena no le dio importancia: lo único que deseaba era gozar de su juventud perdida tras 8 años de matrimonio.

Las manos de Seiya le acariciaron la espalda mientras sentía la intensidad del beso en sus labios. Tras separarse, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-¿Vamos a donde estemos solos?-preguntó Seiya sin vergüenza.

-Claro.

El chico la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a un pequeño cuarto oscuro donde no había nadie más que ellos dos. Repitieron el acto de los besos apasionados, pero en esta ocasión las caricias eran mucho más intensas que antes. Seiya comenzó a desprender la ropa del cuerpo de Serena, con dulzura y pasión combinadas. Serena sintió los besos de Seiya en su cuello y ella también lo ayudó a despojarse de sus ropas.

Cuando el torso de la pareja estaba completamente desnudo, las manos de Seiya acariciaron los muslos de Serena y se preparó para quitarle sus bragas. Serena se dejó llevar por el chico, pero fue en ese preciso momento cuando unas nauseas hicieron que su estómago le diera vueltas. Cubrió su boca con su mano, pensando que se trataba de algo ligero por tanto bailar, pero un segundo mareo y una necesidad de vomitar se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Seiya al ver el rostro de la joven palidecer ligeramente.

-¿Dónde está el sanitario?

La voz de Serena sonaba amortiguada y eso llamó la atención de Seiya.

-Está afuera, dando vuelta a la derecha.

Rápidamente, Serena se vistió a toda velocidad y salió corriendo hacia el baño, avergonzada de haber interrumpido su momento con Seiya. Una vez dentro del baño, se dirigió al escusado y tosió duramente, pero sus nauseas había desaparecido completamente.

Qué raro. Jamás fue una mujer de las que se mareara con tanta facilidad; eso no era normal en ella.

Tambaleándose, salió del sanitario femenino y fue grande su asombro cuando vio a sus amigas frente a ella.

-Serena ¿estás bien?-preguntó Mina con semblante preocupado.

-Seiya nos dijo que te sentiste mal mientras bailabas.-comentó Rei con la misma angustia.

Serena se sintió tranquila: el chico no dijo nada sobre donde estaban ni lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Me encuentro bien. Sólo fue un leve mareo.

-Con tanto ajetreo es normal que te sientas rara. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.-dijo Mina de forma alterada.

Al principio Serena puso resistencia, pero no le quedó de otra más que dejarse llevar por sus amigas. Igualmente, ella también estaba agotada.

.

.

El empleo de Darien era realizado en una casa de campo gigantesca en la que, gracias a lo apartada que se hallaba de la ciudad, Darien tendría que dormir el resto de la semana en aquella vivienda.

Sus compañeros de trabajo también lo acompañaban y cada uno tenía una habitación asignada. Para Darien era mucho más cómodo y placentero estar en una casa de madera que en un hotel lujoso.

Recargó sus manos en el marco de la ventana y observó el lugar. La casa estaba ubicada cerca de un gigantesco lago rodeado de montañas, valles y campos. Era ideal para vacacionar o pasar una tarde agradable.

Inesperadamente para él, un pensamiento curioso pasó por su mente estresada.

 _-"Nuestra luna de miel fue en un lugar parecido."_

Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces y palmeó su rostro. Los rayos del sol golpearon el paisaje tan naturalmente hermoso y aquellas tonalidades de amarillo, le hicieron pensar en los cabellos rubios de su mujer.

-Serena brilla como el sol.

Escuchar ese comentario, en voz alta, proviniendo de su boca, le hizo recordar que alguna vez él se expresó así de Serena.

 _El sol resplandecía con tal potencia que lastimaba los ojos de los espectadores de la gran estrella._

 _Ella movía su cabellera larga, atada en unos moños y colas largas. El viento estaba a su favor, agitando aquella melena mientras, detrás de ella, el sol la acompañaba dándole un toque de belleza poco común._

 _No pudo evitar contemplarla y sentirse admirado de la chica que había escogido como novia._

Darien se mordió los labios. Algo que lo atrajo de Serena era su belleza y gracia para moverse con la naturaleza. Por más que quería descansar del recuerdo de ella, su mente seguía trayendo las imágenes de Serena en aquellos años cuando eran sólo dos jóvenes que creían en el amor verdadero de los cuentos de hadas.

-Seguro estoy volviéndome loco.

Pronto iniciaría el trabajo, así que se alejó de la ventana, pero su corazón continuaba llamando a memoria aquellos instantes de felicidad juvenil.

.

.

El cuerpo de Serena se sentía terriblemente agotado. Tumbada en la cama, acostada literalmente con los brazos y piernas extendidas, su vista estaba fija en el techo.

Dormir no le ayudó a recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido por la noche de danza y excitación.

-Increíble que haya envejecido tanto al estar casada. Siento que se me van las fuerzas.

Obligada a trabajar, se levantó con el cuerpo pesado y camino rumbo al baño, donde vio su aspecto desaliñado por la diversión del día anterior.

-Tardaré un tiempo en volver a ser la de antes.

Arregló su ropa y se vistió para ir al trabajo, no sin antes bajar a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno ligero.

Grande fue su asombro al ver que sólo tenía huevos y pan dentro del refrigerador.

-Lo único que faltaba. El tonto de Darien no me dijo que estaba vacío el refrigerador.

Cerró el aparato después de haber sacado dos huevos y la única bolsa de pan que había allí. Inició el acto de freír los huevos en el sartén, y entonces, algo le provocó un sentimiento áspero en su alma: la responsable de distribuir los alimentos en el hogar era ella.

Continuara...

 **Mi primera historia de Sailor Moon y por primera vez hablando del matrimonio como tema principal. Será una historia corta, por lo que habrá pocos episodios.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Su bello cuerpo bien formado quedó paralizado, mientras su mente le hacía recordar que ella era la encargada de la despensa en el hogar.

Años atrás, cuando aún no trabajaba, Serena revisaba la despensa, los cuartos, los roperos, la casa entera, y se aseguraba de que nada faltara. Que hubiera todo lo necesario para ella y su marido.

Sobre todo, en ese tiempo, pensaba mucho en el bienestar de Darien y en que él fuera un hombre feliz a su lado.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue que, al ver su propio descuido, lo primero que vino a su mente fue Darien.

Él llevaba tres días fuera de casa, así que era completamente ilógico que Darien supiera de la escasez de su comida en la casa. Puesto que en los últimos días ni prestó atención a su despensa; era una costumbre que Darien se hiciera cargo de eso y no ella.

Freía los huevos, junto con aquellos recuerdos que surgían, nuevamente, en su alma.

 _Flashback_

-Amor, ¿qué deseas comer hoy?

El rostro de Serena estaba decorado con una gran sonrisa que la embellecía. Sostenía el celular con el hombro debido a que sus manos se encontraban ocupadas con la escoba usada para barrer el piso de su casa.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes disponible?

Darien respondió desde el otro lado del teléfono. Estaba en su oficina, ligeramente fatigado con el exceso de trabajo.

-Tengo un poco de todo. Hoy me encargué de llenar la alacena, así que pide lo que gustes. Seré tu cocinera especial.

Serena lanzó carcajadas y Darien sólo rió por lo bajo.

-Pues me apetece un curry.-contestó Darien ahora con una gran felicidad reflejada en su cara.

-¡A la orden!

Colgó el celular y se dispuso, con un enorme entusiasmo, a consentir a su esposo.

 _Fin del flashback_

Un sentimiento turbio se apoderó de Serena. Decir que su matrimonio era color rosa era una mentira, pero sí tuvo muchos momentos agradables que podía narrar cuando hablaba sobre su pareja.

Tal vez ahora se llevaban horrible, pero al comienzo buscaban solucionar juntos los problemas que hubiera.

¿Por qué todo cambio de golpe?

La ensoñación de Serena terminó y se sirvió su desayuno, pensando todavía en lo que su memoria trajo a relucir.

Comió tranquilamente, muy dispuesta a marcharse hacia su trabajo en cuanto finalizará sus alimentos. Pero, justo en ese momento, de manera repentina y sorpresiva, unas nauseas revolvieron su estómago causándole ascos al mirar sus huevos en el plato.

Cubrió su boca con la mano y salió disparada al baño, donde se encorvó asomando su cabeza al escusado para devolver una parte de su desayuno.

Tomó aire, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón con mucha fuerza en su pecho. Logró levantarse, con una mano puesta sobre su estómago.

Algo raro le pasaba. Eso no podía ser debido al ajetreo de la noche anterior en el club nocturno.

Ligeramente mareada, decidió no pensar en eso y continúo con su rutina para asistir a su empleo. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin control.

.

.

La noche cayó en el bello lugar donde Darien vivía temporalmente durante su estadía fuera de casa. El cielo se tornó de un azul intenso y luminoso por las estrellas que, a la distancia, se veían como simples puntos blancos en el firmamento.

Con los pasos pesados, Darien entró a su habitación, tras finalizar una larga jornada de trabajo, y se sentó en el sofá del lugar. Llevó sus manos al puente de la nariz, mientras exhalaba aire con cansancio.

-Creo que no estoy descansando como debiera.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron de que alguien estaba afuera de su habitación.

-¡Adelante!

Oyó el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse, pero no miró a la persona que entraba. Ni siquiera se fijó en el sonido de los pasos acercándose eran de unos tacones femeninos y altos. Dichos pasos se detuvieron cuando la mujer estuvo frente a él.

-Disculpe señor, ¿se le ofrece algo?

La voz aguda, dulce y un tanto seductora de la mujer, sacó de sus pensamientos a Darien que, sobresaltado, levantó la cabeza.

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron de par en par admirados con lo que presenciaron: la dama que estaba presente ahí era una empleada de la casa donde se hospedaba, pero resaltaba en belleza.

Sus cabellos eran largos y rojos, usaba un vestido corto que dejaba ver parte de sus piernas y le marcaba la diminuta cintura, el escote permitía ver sus enormes senos redondos.

Darien se puso nervioso. Había observado a las empleadas del lugar y todas usaban ropa discreta para trabajar, así que consideró rara esa actitud tan provocativa viniendo de la que parecía ser la mucama.

-Eeemm…No…no, gracias. Estoy bien.

Darien tartamudeó un poco y la mujer pudo notarlo. Sonrió con triunfo.

-Lamento incomodarlo, pero regresé hace unos momentos de una fiesta y antes de retirarme a descansar quería verificar que se encontraba cómodo con el servicio del hogar.

Las mejillas de Darien adquirieron una tonalidad roja y evitó, lo más posible, el contacto visual con la mujer.

-No, muchas gracias. En estos momentos me encuentro muy bien.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó.

-De acuerdo. Si me necesita en algo, no dude en llamarme.

Caminó moviendo las caderas de forma coqueta para retirarse del cuarto. Una vez hubo salido, Darien respiró hondo.

Su corazón estaba acelerado. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía una mujer tan hermosa y seductora. Igual, había pasado tiempo desde que no estaba con otra mujer que no fuera Serena.

Jamás le fue infiel, a pesar del trato monstruoso que vivía con ella. Pero ahora podía volver a sentirse libre como antes de casarse con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces para borrar esos pensamientos de su mente; estaba allí para trabajar, no para vivir una aventura pasional con una empleada de la residencia donde dormía.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, se puso en pie dispuesto a realizar los últimos preparativos nocturnos antes de conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Era definitivo: visitaría a un médico. Ya no veía normal lo que le pasaba.

Mareos constantes, vómitos, un poco de cansancio y todas sus amigas concordaban en algo: estaba muy rara emocional y físicamente.

Se vio en la obligación de pedir permiso para faltar a su trabajo argumentando que necesitaba una cita con el doctor. No esperaría más tiempo; le urgía atenderse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde en el caso de tratarse de algo grave.

Dio una bocanada de aire antes de entrar al consultorio donde sería atendida. Sus nervios eran muy obvios ante la posibilidad de una enfermedad grave.

Tras realizar los análisis y estudios, que no duraron mucho tiempo después de que Serena explicó a detalle sus síntomas, vio como el doctor sonreía con gusto al tiempo que examinaba los resultados.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo?

Serena parecía confundida al ver la reacción del doctor, que se mostraba contento y despreocupado.

El hombre la miró con una ancha sonrisa en los labios.

-Usted está embarazada.

.

.

-¿No me digas que no notaste cómo te mira?

Yaten no podía creer lo distraído que Darien podía ser cuando se trataba de mujeres.

-He estado tan ocupado con el trabajo que no me fijo en lo que está a mi alrededor.-comentó Darien volviendo a concentrarse en los alimentos que ingería.

-Esa joven, que responde al nombre Beryl, literalmente te come con los ojos.

Yaten señaló con el dedo a la mujer haciendo que Darien girara a ella. Efectivamente, Beryl limpiaba una de las mesas del comedor lanzando miradas rápidas a Darien.

-Debe de ser tu imaginación.

Darien trató de disimular su incomodidad y continúo comiendo.

-Darien, ¿Cuántas mujeres así de guapas y de buen cuerpo te miran así?-nuevamente Yaten la señaló ahora con la cabeza-Tiene unas curvas tan bien formadas y esos senos tan grandes.

Darien sabía que Yaten no era de los hombres que coquetearan con frecuencia, a menos que hubiera una mujer en verdad atractiva para su gusto muy refinado.

-Sabes perfectamente que estoy casado.-agregó Darien aprovechando la ignorancia de sus amigos sobre el tema del divorcio.

-¡Ay, por favor Darien!-dijo Yaten mostrando una expresión que delataba lo ridículo que le parecía el argumento de Darien-Muchos hombres vivimos aventuras y no afecta a la relación. Si lo mantienes en oculto no sucederá nada.

Los ojos de Darien se enfocaron en su amigo.

-Vaya, no conocía ese lado tuyo para dar consejos sobre infidelidad.

Una sonrisa divertida y curiosa adornó el rostro de Darien ante los comentarios e ideas de su compañero laboral.

-Por eso no me he casado. No quiero tener que estar con una sola mujer toda la vida.-dijo Yaten triunfante y seguro de sí mismo.

-Tener una pareja estable resulta más acogedor a largo plazo que tener varias mujeres.

Yaten estiró el rostro y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luego rió a carcajadas abiertas doblando su cuerpo por la risa.

-Ya te afectó estar casado. Hasta te volviste sentimental.

Dio una palmada en la espalda a Darien que seguía esforzándose por no parecer interesado en lo respectivo a la mujer. Pero su interés por ella era intenso; de reojo miró a la empleada del lugar y pudo ver, con claridad, las curvas de su cuerpo y sus muslos anchos en sus piernas formadas delicadamente.

Los grandes y delineados ojos de Beryl se encontraron con los de Darien y una chispa eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de aquel hombre necesitado de una compañía femenina.

Beryl desvió su mirada y continúo con su trabajo, ignorando los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Salió del comedor en cuanto hubo terminado su tarea, pero Darien la seguía con la mirada. Cautivado con la belleza de ella y de su deseo de sentirse acompañado.

.

.

Avanzaba con pasos pesados por las calles, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Por momentos se tambaleaba ligeramente, pero lograba recuperar el equilibrio de su andar vago y sin rumbo.

Las palabras del doctor resonaban en su cabeza como martillos golpeando los clavos en la pared.

 _Usted está embarazada._

Su semblante era frío e inexpresivo causado por la sorpresa que había recibido por parte del médico que la atendió ese día en el hospital.

Meditaba todas las situaciones de su vida dándoles vueltas sin parar. Tratando de encontrar la respuesta a ese descuido y cuando se originó el problema.

Habían pasado meses desde que ella y Darien tuvieran contacto físico. Como discutían constantemente, muchas veces dormían en cuartos separados y el sexo era lo menos importante. En incontables ocasiones se fueron a acostar sin haberse tocado, ni rozado la piel.

Entonces, como un rayo en medio de la tormenta, Serena recordó lo que había pasado. Aquel día, el momento en que decidió hacer un último esfuerzo porque ella y Darien restauraran su matrimonio.

 _Flashback_

Depositó la botella de vino vacía en la pequeña mesa redonda donde, anteriormente, había degustado unas ricas papas fritas. Con paso tambaleante, se acercó a su marido que escribía en una computadora portátil con la mente concentrada en ese asunto del empleo.

-Darien ¿Por qué siempre estás junto a ese aparato?-preguntó Serena con fastidio sentándose a su lado.

-Si no trabajo, no comemos.-contestó Darien indiferente, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Yo también traigo el pan de cada día.-fue la contestación seca de Serena.

-Hay muchos gastos debido a tu comportamiento infantil para el manejo económico. Así que yo me encargo de sostener la mayor parte de la casa.

Serena apretó la quijada y deformó su cara con furia. Alzó el pie y golpeó la mesa haciendo que está cayera de golpe al suelo junto con la computadora de Darien.

Al ver el desastre ocasionado por su mujer, Darien giró hacia ella enrojecido de enojo.

-¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!?

Los gritos encolerizados de Darien hicieron eco en la sala, mientras su rostro se contorsionaba por la furia provocada debido a la acción de su mujer.

-¡Quiero que me des tu atención!-refunfuñó Serena haciendo un puchero.

-Eres muy egoísta y creída. No tienes consideración por los demás.

Darien se levantó y se dispuso s recoger las cosas tiradas en el suelo, pero fue detenido por su esposa que lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella con sus pocas fuerzas.

-¡Deja de comportar…!-vociferó Darien, pero la frase quedó entrecortada debido a que los labios de Serena se juntaron con los suyos.

Darien no correspondió, sorprendido de ese gesto afectuoso por parte de su mujer que poco a poco se fue volviendo más intenso, aunque no había pasión entre ellos. Finalmente, Serena soltó a su marido y lo miró directamente a los ojos durante varios segundos.

-¿Por qué no me besas igual?

-Serena, tú y yo sabemos qué hace años terminó esa pasión que nos unía.

-No me parece justo. Quiero que estés conmigo como antes.

El olor a vino, salido de la boca de Serena, alertó a Darien de que su esposa había bebido mucho esa noche. Giró su rostro con una expresión de repugnancia y se tapó la boca.

-Hueles a alcohol, Serena.

-Vamos a estar juntos.-pidió suplicante la mujer de cabellera rubia.

Los pucheros que Serena hacía provocaron que Darien comprendiera lo borracha que se encontraba ella. Llevaba años sin ver esa faceta en ella, cuando en la juventud de ambos llegaron a tomar juntos y a vivir borracheras en las que caminaban como dos locos por las calles cantando y bailando mientras recorrían el camino de vuelta a casa.

No sabía explicar su sentir. Una parte de él deseaba poder volver a sentir esa chispa de amor por su mujer de la misma forma en que lo sintió en sus años jóvenes. Pero ahora le era dificultoso sentir afecto o interés por ella.

Más su deseo carnal era mucho más fuerte e intenso ahora que pocas veces pasaba la noche con ella. Hacía tiempo que la deseaba, que anhelaba volver a sentirse hombre como antes. Sólo en estado de ebriedad podía ver como Serena se acercaba a él con la idea de sentirse amada, como alguna vez se amaron con pasión y locura juvenil.

Sin más, terminó correspondiendo el gesto y besó en los labios a su esposa. Está le devolvió la muestra de cariño y el ósculo fue aumentando de intensidad hasta volverse más apasionado.

Delicadamente, Darien depositó a Serena en el sofá enorme donde estaban, mientras comenzaba a jalar los tirantes de la blusa que ella usaba en aquellos momentos.

 _Fin del flashback_

Serena llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos fatigada. Esa noche intentó volver a estar cerca de Darien en un inútil esfuerzo de salvar su matrimonio, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

Ahora lo tenía confirmado: no se cuidó ese día. Estaba embarazada.

Lentamente, caminó hacía el parque donde el ambiente era alegre y divertido. Cabizbaja, recorrió el lugar como un muerto viviente que va sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó a una banca vacía y se sentó en ella.

Meditando, analizando, recordando. Con la mirada perdida nuevamente en el vacío de su corazón.

Darien siempre deseó tener hijos, era algo que él anhelaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. No obstante, Serean se expresó en contra de ese deseo; ella lo que menos quería era tener la carga de cuidar un niño.

Ahora que lo pensaba, muchos de sus problemas comenzaron a raíz de ese suceso. Del momento en que se pelearon por la planificación de convertirse en padres por primera vez.

Para Serena la sola idea de ser madre le causaba vértigo y molestia. Puesto que, cuando se casó, no pensó en la posibilidad de tener hijos, ni siquiera con su propio esposo. Eso disgustó mucho a Darien y ahora no había forma de remediar su error.

Tocó su vientre con su mano derecha y pensó en la vida que se estaba formando dentro de ella. Un nuevo ser que dentro de 7 meses nacería fruto de la relación de ella con Darien.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla sabiendo que estaba sola. Completamente sola. Darien y ella se divorciarían pronto y ella quedaría como madre soltera.

Jamás quiso llegar a ese punto. Nunca deseó separarse definitivamente de su pareja. Quería estar casada toda la vida, unida al hombre que ella escogió años atrás para compartir su vida.

Otra vez, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al pasar por su mente algo que no había tomado en cuenta. Una idea que, hasta ahora, n había sido plantada en su interior: ¿Por qué se quiso casar?

¿Por qué deseó estar con Darien o por qué quiso el matrimonio como parte de su vida?

Miraba a un lado y otro pensando en ese detalle. Haciendo esfuerzos por comprender lo que sucedía en su mente y en su corazón.

Desde su tierna infancia, siempre sintió que el matrimonio era para ella. Pero todo esto fue debido a que, en su familia, todas las mujeres estaban casadas.

Era común escuchar que el casamiento era la mejor carrera que una mujer podía hacer. Que las casadas estaban realizadas y hechas, mientras que las solteras eran quedadas y perdedoras.

Ese era el motivo por el que no quería separarse de Darien. No podía permitir que quedara ante todos como una mujer fracasada en la vida marital.

Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Muy diferentes.

Desde el primer momento en que vio a Darien sintió como su corazón latía enloquecido. Era un hombre guapo, trabajador y responsable; justo lo que ella admiraba en un hombre.

La felicidad inundó su pecho cuando él le pidió que salieran juntos en una cita para conocerse más. Fue una experiencia maravillosa aquel primer paseo con el que, tiempo después, se convertiría en su esposo.

Y así fue como la ilusión juvenil se hizo presente en su alma. El deseo de casarse creció conforme convivía y conocía a Darien y brincó, literalmente, de gozo cuando él correspondió a su deseo.

Creyó que todo era perfecto, pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas con un final feliz para los enamorados.

¿Enamorada? ¿Amor? ¿Alguna vez sintió amor por Darien o sólo era el deseo de casarse lo que la motivó a estar con él?

Estaba segura de que podía vivir sin Darien, sino no hubiera pedido el divorcio.

Pero ¿acaso el amor es no poder vivir con la persona?

Hizo memoria de cuando, en un programa de televisión, escuchó una conferencia sobre el amor verdadero en la vida ordinaria.

¿Existe el amor o sólo es un invento de los cuentos? ¿Se puede amar verdaderamente a alguien? ¿Podría durar una relación toda la vida de una persona?

Todos esos cuestionamientos tuvieron una respuesta que, para Serena, resultaba extraña: sí, sí existe dicha forma de amar.

El amor es dejar libre al ser amado, pensar en su felicidad antes que en la de uno mismo. El amor conlleva sacrificios en los que, muchas veces, el ser amado no corresponderá el sentimiento que sentimos por él y, probablemente, nos abandonará.

Sí, el amor siempre está acompañado de sacrificios que nos dolerán, pero al saber que la persona amada es feliz, nosotros también lo seremos.

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Serena al saberse engañada por ella misma durante tanto tiempo.

Jamás amó a Darien.

Nunca pensó en su felicidad, ni en lo que él pudiera desear. Sólo pensaba en ella misma y en su deseo de mantener la apariencia de chica perfecta frente a todos.

Se casó porque consideraba lo mejor para su bienestar, pero Darien no era importante para ella.

Aquello la hizo llorar aún más. Porque supo que había desperdiciado años de su vida en un matrimonio donde sólo hubo interés y no amor ni deseo de permanecer unidos en las buenas y en las malas.

Cuando descubrió que estar casada no es algo sencillo fue que se convirtió en la mujer que ahora era. Darien tenía razón: ella era un monstruo.

No se había casado por amor como creyó anteriormente.

Pero ¿acaso no sentía algo por Darien? ¿Sólo era miedo a estar sola o alguna vez pudo sentir algo más allá por el hombre con el que se casó?

De nuevo se sumergió en los recuerdos lejanos de su juventud, momento en que la relación de ella con Darien era buena y superaban los pesares de la vida juntos apoyándose el uno al otro.

 _Flashback_

El sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo azulado, provocando que Serena cubriera sus bellos ojos con el dorso de su mano para evitar un daño severo en ellos.

Sonrió un poco, pensando en que era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar.

-¡Serena, apresúrate!

La voz masculina la alertó de que estaba metida en sus fantasías fuera de la realidad del presente. Alzó la mirada y descubrió a Darien que la observaba desde la parte alta de la colina, en medio de varios árboles que lo rodeaban.

-¡Ya voy, amor!

Con sus pocas habilidades físicas, comenzó a trepar poco a poco hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Darien.

Estaban subiendo una colina empinada en medio del bosque, por lo cual Darien tenía la responsabilidad de proteger a su novia. Y la cumplía perfectamente.

Cuando a Serena se le dificultaba subir, él estiraba el brazo hacia ella y la levantaba con agilidad, a lo que ella sonreía felizmente.

Tras avanzar con pasos lentos y pesados debido al esfuerzo corporal, llegaron a la parte más alta que los llevaría a la cima. El bosque no cubría esa zona, así que, entre más subían, menos árboles encontraban en el camino.

Una vez alcanzaron la cima de la colina, Serena quedó con la boca abierta ante el paisaje esplendoroso frente a sus ojos.

Un campo de flores seguido de un enorme bosque que se extendía a la vista del mundo y a lo lejos, una montaña gigantesca que imponía su presencia.

-¡Wowwww! ¡Esto en verdad es maravilloso! No lo puedo creer.

Serena gritaba de felicidad y daba brincos sobre el césped de color verde brilloso. Caminó hacia las flores y se agachó para tomar algunas y olerlas.

Darien la observaba a cierta distancia, con ternura en su mirada. No podía evitar considerar a Serena una persona alegre con la vida y siempre llena de optimismo. Cualidades que lo conquistaron de ella.

Pronto, el rostro de Darien se volvió neutral y supo que había llegado el momento. Existían razones por las que le había sugerido a Serena que no lo acompañara a aquel lugar que frecuentaba en su infancia.

Con pasos inseguros, se aproximó a Serena que observaba y acariciaba los pétalos de las flores como si se tratarán de dulces y delicados gatos. La sombra de Darien indicó a Serena que su novio estaba detrás de ella y giró a él.

-Me asustaste, Darien.-comentó con una sonrisa.

-Lamento eso. No era mi intención.-dijo Darien poniéndose de rodillas para estar a la altura de ella.

Miraron por varios minutos las hermosas flores que se encontraban frente a ellos. Multitud de colores y clases de flores se podían apreciar por todo el paisaje en el que estaban justo en esos momentos.

Pero, de entre todas las flores, una atrajo la atención de Serena: una hermosa rosa roja con los pétalos tan abiertos que resaltaba en contraste con el resto de las rosas.

-Que hermosa.

Tras decir ese comentario, Serena extendió su mano y toco suavemente esa rosa. De ella, un simple pétalo cayó a la tierra, lo que causó que Serena se pusiera ligeramente triste.

-Ay, no. Creo que la dañé.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Darien también observó la rosa y, extrañamente para él, le resultó bella a sus ojos. Un atractivo visual poco usual en él, que no era un hombre de admirar la belleza en las cosas de la naturaleza.

-Es bastante interesante esta flor.

Serena lo miró sorprendida y curiosa.

-Es la primera vez que admiras una flor frente a mí.

Serena le dio un codazo amoroso a su novio y él pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Es que me siento embelesado, especialmente hoy.

El rostro de Serena dibujó una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué tan contento?

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Darien respondió.

-Durante los últimos meses, he pensado en cómo decirte lo que estoy a punto de hablar contigo.

Los orbes de Serena se abrieron de par en par ante aquellas palabras. El miedo se apoderó de ella al imaginar que Darien pudiera decir algo que la perjudicara.

Pero eso no podía ser. Darien la amaba; siempre le demostraba cuanto la valoraba como mujer y como novia.

Su asombro creció más cuando Darien la sostuvo por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Había intensidad, fuerza y poder en esos ojos negros que la miraban con un brillo único y especial poco visto en él. Quiso desviar la mirada, pero le fue imposible debido a la energía que la obligaba a sostenerle la mirada al hombre que amaba.

El brillo en la mirada de Darien cautivó a Serena haciéndole recordar el día que no lo conoció. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo; sin comprender porque Darien se comportaba de esa forma con ella.

Inesperadamente, Darien agarró la barbilla de Serena e inclinó su rostro un poco más hacia él. Pasaron varios segundos que para ambos fueron eternos, hasta que Darien juntó sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso.

Serena abrió sus ojos grandemente, asombrada por aquel gesto poco frecuente en Darien. Si bien era cierto que se besaban en ocasiones, esas muestras de cariño sólo surgían cuando Darien quería mostrarle algo único y especial.

Era su manera de decirle que tenía una urgencia de comunicarle algo.

A veces eran malas noticias, pero en su mayoría eran cosas buenas para el beneficio de ella.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban más unidos y conectados que antes. Nuevamente sus miradas eran profundas como el mar y la intensidad de la fuerza que los sostenía había aumentado considerablemente.

-Serena…

-¿Sí?

El corazón de la chica latió frenéticamente al oír la voz varonil de su novio.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo, pero hasta hace unos días encontré las palabras exactas para poder expresártelo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Serena parecía curiosa. Interesada en saber lo que su pareja tuviera que decir. Confiaba en que era algo bueno pero, de cualquier forma, estaba deseosa de conocer qué tenía alterado a Darien.

Con sumo cuidado, Darien metió su mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una diminuta caja roja que abrió frente a Serena. La cara de ella mostró asombro, incredulidad y un sentimiento incomprensible para ella. Un anillo de compromiso, sencillo, no muy costoso, pero de calidad, se hallaba dentro de la cajita reluciendo cuan bello objeto como muestra de compromiso y dedicación para aquellos que lo dan y reciben como propios.

La mano de Serena cubrió su boca a punto de dar una exclamación causada por la conmoción y la sorpresa.

Darien, suavemente, agarró el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de su novia que lo miró detenidamente y aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Te amo, Serena.-agregó Darien a su declaración-Eres muy importante para mí y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

Los labios de Serena temblaron mientras intentaba articular palabra alguna, pero su garganta no respondía a su deseo de comunicar un mensaje oral.

-Por eso…el día de hoy…

Darien hizo una pausa, como pensando de nuevo lo que estaba por decir. Tomó amorosamente las manos de Serena entre las suyas y las acaricio con la ternura y seguridad que sólo él le brindaba a asa chica de cabellera rubia y larga.

-Quiero pedirte…

Serena se removió en su sitio, suponiendo qué era lo que estaba por suceder.

-Que, por favor, te conviertas en mi esposa.

Pasó. Una frase que irradiaba el amor de él a ella. La petición de la persona que más significaba para ella.

Estar casada con el hombre que amaba, con el primer hombre por el que conocía lo que significaba amar a alguien.

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, petrificado como si una magia le impidiera moverse. El corazón le latía tanto que sentía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho. El sudor cubría sus manos que continuaban temblando ligeramente.

No se dio cuenta, no fue consciente, de que de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas ruborizadas por la emoción que sentía en su alma.

-Serena ¿estás bien?-pregunto Darien preocupado al ver la reacción de su chica.

Serena no respondió, al menos con palabras. Se limitó a limpiar su cara con el dorso de su mano y le sonrió llena de gratitud y felicidad.

-¡Claro! ¡Claro que acepto! Será un placer casarme contigo.

De la misma forma en que ella lo vivió, Darien también sintió alivio y gozo al saberse aceptado por su chica. Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y, con delicadeza, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, Serena.

La chica lo abrazó igualmente, mientras el llanto seguía inundando su rostro.

-Gracias a ti, Darien.

Abrazados en medio de ese campo de flores, ambos estaban contentos. Felices porque habían tomado la decisión de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

Porque se amaban. Y era normal que quisieran estar unidos y compartir sus experiencias, creciendo uno al lado del otro en el camino de la vida.

Ninguno vio que, de la rosa roja que había agarrado Serena anteriormente, cayó otro pétalo.

 _Fin del flashback_

Evocar esos recuerdos perdidos en su memoria, ayudó a Serena a darse cuenta de algo: había olvidado todo.

Olvidó por completo esa felicidad que la inundó cuando supo que sería esposa de Darien. Que su sueño de casarse se haría realidad por fin.

Pero, no era el sueño de casarse lo que en ese momento la motivó a aceptar la propuesta de Darien.

Fue el amor.

El amor que profesaba por Darien. Ese amor juvenil que sentía por él fue lo que realmente hizo que aceptara.

No fue el casamiento, ni la idea de usar un vestido blanco y largo, ni que todos la vieran luciendo su bello cuerpo.

No, nada de eso.

Aceptó el matrimonio porque era con Darien. Con nadie más.

Si hubiera sido otro hombre, hubiera rechazado la proposición.

Porque no era el matrimonio lo que deseaba: era estar con Darien lo que ella anhelaba.

Sólo Darien. Sólo con él. Solamente quería estar unida a él, no con ningún otro hombre.

Siguió llorando, en medio del parque, recordando ese amor y esa pasión de antes.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Olvidó el amor que sentía por él.

Creyó que estaba casada con Darien por el simple hecho de que "era su deber" ser una mujer realizada en el matrimonio como se acostumbraba decir en su familia.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dobló su columna hacia adelante. Gotas de lágrimas cayeron a la tierra del suelo.

Llevó su mano al vientre, donde estaba formándose el fruto de su amor con Darien.

Sin embargo, ahora ¿qué podía hacer?

Estaba sola. Darien no volvería a su lado y tampoco podía criar sola a su hijo.

¿Qué haría a partir de ahora con su vida y la del bebé dentro suyo?

Continuara...

 **Yssareyes48: Gracias por el interés. Es bastante egoísta.  
**

 **Joana: Me hace muy feliz que te guste. Sí, es muy complejo ese tema. Gracias por la lectura.**

 **Ali: Pronto se sabrá eso XDD.**

 **Thatycarter: Ya verás si tus suposiciones son ciertas, jijiji**

 **Dans: Creo que fue un error mío eso de la comida. La respuesta está en este capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El atardecer lucía en el cielo con colores anaranjados y rojos. Las aguas del lago brillaban en la oscuridad que comenzaba a caer en los campos rodeados de valles y montañas.

Desde la ventana de su habitación asignada, Darien observaba ese gustoso paisaje natural sintiéndose aliviado con los regalos gratis que da la naturaleza misma.

Respiró hondo. Permitiendo que el aire entrara en sus pulmones expandiéndolos en su interior. La paz que durante años le fue negada invadió su espíritu elevándolo a lo más alto del ser humano.

Pensaba en todas las cosas vividas en los últimos días: las palabras de Serena al pedirle el divorcio, el trabajo en el que se encontraba, la empleada de dicho lugar que le lanzaba miradas coqueteas continuamente.

Ese día había notado que en varias ocasiones la mujer, que correspondía al nombre de Beryl, siempre lo observaba a distancia. Por momentos le guiñaba el ojo o se giraba cuando sus miradas se encontraban casualmente al mismo tiempo que Darien se giraba para no verla.

Lo ponía nervioso. Ya habían transcurrido muchos años desde que dejó de ser el hombre galán para las mujeres, por lo cual le resultaba extraño que ahora una mujer, un poco más joven que él, lo considerara un hombre atractivo.

El haber sufrido en carne propia las horribles pesadillas que vivió con Serena, provocaron que disminuyera su autoestima. No se consideraba guapo, ni de gracia ante las mujeres, mucho menos con las bonitas.

De forma inesperada y sorpresiva para él, Serena pasó por su mente como un relámpago en el cielo nublado. Vio su fino rostro sonriente como en sus días de soltería.

Estaba radiante, como era antes de convertirse en el monstruo en el que era ahora.

 _Darien, te quiero._

Sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces al darse cuente de cómo su mente traía a memoria los recuerdos de la que alguna vez creyó ser la mujer de su vida.

Aún le costaba mucho esfuerzo despejar sus pensamientos y sacarse de su cabeza a Serena. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Ella no lo amaba ya y él tampoco la quería.

Si eran así las cosas, entonces era inútil lamentarse por ella y por el matrimonio fracasado que estaban por darle fin.

Apretó sus manos cerrando sus puños y agachó la cabeza quitando su mirada del paisaje. Se sentía abrumado ante la sola idea de imaginar qué estaría haciendo Serena en esos momentos.

¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Estaría preocupada por él? ¿Estaría deseosa de verlo? ¿Se arrepintió de haberle pedido el divorcio?

No, nada de eso era verdad. Su imaginación jugaba con él como el niño se divierte con su cachorro.

Pensar en eso le causaba daño físico y emocional. Serena pronto se volvería parte de su pasado y ya sería libre para siempre de ella y sus atrocidades como mujer.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacer unos arreglos en su recámara. Cosas sencillas, pero que debido a los descuidos de su esposa tuvo que aprender a realizar.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, se encontraba con tanto ensimismamiento que no oyó el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse de par en par sin el permiso de él. Ni prestó atención a los pasos que se acercaban a él, al sonido de los zapatos de tacón alto que resonaban en las baldosas del piso.

Las pisadas se detuvieron, pero Darien continuaba con la mente en blanco, concentrado en su actividad de doblar sus prendas para el día siguiente.

-¿Quiere que le ayude, señor?

La voz femenina y sensual frenó su acción y giró hacia donde percibió aquel timbre de voz. Se sorprendió, en gran manera, al ver a Beryl con un atuendo que no era de trabajo y luciendo un más hermosa y arreglada que de costumbre.

Llevaba una falda corta, una blusa pegada que daba forma a su cuerpo y con el escote más abajo y abierto de lo normal, permitiendo que se marcaran sus grandes senos. El cabello estaba suelto y bien cuidado, con un brillo especial que indicaba lo limpio de este.

Las mejillas de Darien adquirieron un tono rojo encendido y miró a otro lado evitando el contacto visual directo con la dama.

-¡Eh…! No, muchas gracias. Puedo hacerlo solo.

Nervioso, Darien siguió con su labor como si nada hubiera pasado. Beryl sonrió con eso al comprender que estaba logrando su objetivo de cautivar al hombre que dormí en ese cuarto.

Con un andar sensual y provocativo, la dama se aproximó a Darien y, sin más, le tocó la mano suavemente para detener la acción que estaba haciendo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Darien al sentir la mano de la mujer sobre la suya. Irguió la cabeza y la miró detenidamente.

La mujer era mil veces más hermosa de cómo la vio la primera vez. Sus ojos brillaban de tal forma que podía hacer que cualquier hombre cayera rendido a sus pies con pasión y locura.

Se irguió completamente y caminó a la ventana de nuevo. Se recargó en el marco y volvió a tomar aire mientras tranquilizaba su mente.

-Lamento mi comportamiento. Es que no es común que me encuentre con damas en estas condiciones.

Darien agregó ese comentario dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente de la mujer pelirroja, la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Eso suena extraño. Usted es tan guapo que cualquier mujer lo consideraría un buen partido.

Beryl habló son seducción y sonrió coquetamente ante sus propias palabras. Darien supo enseguida que aquella mujer estaba detrás de él y que iba en serio. Escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda con un poco de pena; había olvidado lo que se sentía ser el hombre atractivo y galán con las mujeres.

-Hace años que dejé de ser el hombre que todas las mujeres quieren.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Beryl extrañada-Yo no lo veo así. Para mí es todo lo contrario de lo que usted dice.

En esta ocasión Darien sonrió. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de volver a tomar el diálogo.

-¿Vino para algo en especial?

-Sí.-dijo Beryl-Quería saber si necesitaba algo importante para que lo traiga.

Beryl sabía actuar de manera inocente cuando sus intenciones no eran esas.

-No, gracias. Por el momento estoy bien.

La sonrisa de Beryl se borró de su rostro que pasó a una expresión neutral.

-Entonces, lo dejo solo. No quiero ser una molestia.

Con fingida incomodidad, Beryl se dirigió a la puerta, pero una voz masculina la detuvo.

-Espera.

Beryl creyó, por un momento, que sus oídos la engañaban. Detuvo su avance a la salida y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Me gustaría que se quedara a hacerme compañía.

El corazón de Beryl comenzó a latir en su pecho a una velocidad sorprendente. Anonadada de que el hombre por el que se sentía atraída deseara su presencia. Emocionado y confundida, giró hacia Darien.

-¿En serio no soy un estorbo?-preguntó suplicantemente y con ojos de animal que ruega por cariño.

-Claro que no. Una mujer tan bella como usted no es ninguna molestia para mí.

La cara de Beryl se coloreó de rojo intenso y tocó su mejilla con su mano derecha. Apenada por el comentario de Darien, su actual conquista.

-De acuerdo. Me quedaré aquí un rato más.

Darien sonrió a la mujer que se sentó en el suelo cual si de una princesa se tratara. Igualmente, Darien se sentó frente a ella pensando en que, por fin, podría sentirse libre verdaderamente.

.

.

-¿¡En serio fue a verte a tu habitación!?

Yaten estaba tan asombrado que escupió el jugo que tenía dentro de la boca. Con un dedo colocado en los labios, Darien le hizo una seña de que bajara la voz.

-Si alguien descubre eso podrían despedirla. Es incorrecto que una mujer visite a los huéspedes en la noche.

-Lo sé, pero me parece increíble que tengas esa atracción hacia las mujeres.

-No exageres.-dijo Darien sin darle importancia.

-Darien, dime la verdad. ¿Dormiste con ella?

Esta vez fue Darien el que casi se ahoga con su propia comida.

-¿Estás loco? Estoy casado.

-No empieces con esas cosas sentimentales y bobas de los hombres enamorados.-comentó Yaten de forma aburrida y fastidiada.

-Mientras esté con Serena es una falta de respeto estar con otra mujer.

De pronto, Darien frenó su lengua al darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido. Él y Serena ya no eran nada. Sólo había un papel que indicaba que continuaban casados, pero el amor había desaparecido y pronto se divorciarían.

-Sabes perfectamente que los hombres podemos tener varias mujeres al mismo tiempo. Tú mismo fuiste alguna vez conquistador de chicas.

Sorpresivamente, a Darien le pareció infantil el pensamiento de Yaten aunque era verdad lo que mencionaba. Darien nunca fue un hombre de sólo una mujer hasta que conoció a Serena.

-Pues si hoy vuelve a hacer eso, te sugiero que no pierdas la oportunidad. Todos los hombres desearíamos que una mujer llegara a buscarnos sin la tengamos que cortejar con palabras aburridas y románticas.

Yaten devoró los últimos pedazos de su desayuno y, tras una breve despedida, salió del comedor para ir a iniciar las actividades del día laboral.

Darien lo siguió con la mirada y luego hizo lo mismo. Pero mientras se iba a trabajar, su mente siguió pensando en porque continuaba siendo fiel a un mujer que ya no amaba y tampoco era amado por ella.

.

.

Normalmente, durante las horas del receso, Darien siempre estaba sentado en su habitación, completamente solo, leyendo un libro o descansando el cuerpo.

Pero ese día, cambió la rutina.

Como estaría por poco tiempo en aquel lugar, decidió conocer mejor el ambiente y los campos donde se encontraba. Así que, sin avisarle a nadie como era ya una costumbre, se puso sus zapatos para pasear y salió de la casa de campo hacia la zona del lago.

Atravesó el valle rodeado de árboles y llegó finalmente al lago donde se expandía un campo de flores multicolores. Sonrió ante la vista.

Siempre se mostró interesado en la belleza de la naturaleza. En lo que no fue creado por el hombre sino por una maravilla que, aún ahora, resultaba difícil explicar para los científicos.

Encontraba paz en medio de esos lugares donde podía pensar solamente en cómo es que le estaba permitido a un simple hombre como él admirar esos paisajes tan hermosos.

Rodeo el campo de flores hasta llegar al lago. Ahí, contempló su reflejo por algunos minutos que para él parecieron toda una eternidad al desconocer el paso del tiempo.

Puedo ver cosas que no se había fijado con anterioridad.

Efectivamente, era un hombre guapo. Con suficiente atractivo para las mujeres. Lucía varonil y con carácter fuerte.

Parecía increíble que se hubiera acabado con el paso de los años y se volviera deplorable su estado físico. Pero era normal que le afectara emocional y físicamente la relación conflictiva que llevaba con Serena.

Serena. Nuevamente estaba en su pensamiento. Quitarla de su mente era algo que, por el momento, no conseguía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre volvía atrás? ¿Por qué si estaba separado de manera física, su corazón parecía que continuaba ligado a ella?

A veces creía que fue tanto tiempo de convivencia con ella que ahora le resultaba raro a su cerebro procesar que Serena y él ya no estarían juntos nunca más.

Tocó, con la punta de sus dedos, la superficie del agua provocando que su reflejo se deformara en el acto. Estaba comportándose infantilmente y sin sentido.

Irguió su espalda y se preparó para irse, pero cuando estaba por dándose la vuelta algo atrajo su atención. Se fijó en lo que era: una rosa de color rojo intenso.

Era curioso. Todas las rosas eran de distintos colores, incluso había muchas flores de distintas especies que sólo se dan en los campos.

Sin embargo, había una rosa roja.

Atraído, como por una fuerza poderosa, se acercó con pasos cuidadosos hasta llegar a ella y se agachó para mirarla mejor.

La rosa tenía muchos pétalos y unas gotas de rocío que la hacían brillar y resaltar en el rosal entero. Rosas así no se veían comúnmente en los invernaderos, ni en los hogares, ni en los campos.

Repentinamente, unas palabras dichas años atrás por una amiga espiritual vinieron a su pensamiento.

 _Dicen que si estás frente a un rosa roja acompañado de tu amor, ese sentimiento perdurará por la eternidad y nada los podrá separar._

Rió con desgane. Un hombre como él creyendo esas cosas, seguro era algo ridículo.

Fue ese el motivo por el que llevó a Serena al campo de flores donde le pidió matrimonio y luego fueron a ese mismo lugar a pasar su luna de miel. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que después cambiaría todo para mal?

Entonces, una idea cruzó por su cabeza como un rayo en el cielo: ¿y si nunca se hubiera casado con Serena?

Si jamás le hubiera pedido matrimonio, tal vez las cosas no serían lo que eran ahora.

Quizá no tendría dudas sobre su futuro, quizá no tendría tantos pesares. Quizá, sólo quizá, sería un hombre feliz.

La rabia comenzó a crecer en su interior mientras contemplaba la rosa. Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente al enfurecerse contra él mismo por haber tomado la decisión de casarse con Serena.

¿Qué si llevaba a su amada a ver una rosa, el amor duraría siempre? ¿Jamás se separarían? ¡Mentira!

Ya no se amaban, estaban separados. Dentro de poco se reunirían para firmar el divorcio. Una vez lo hicieran, no se volverían a ver. Lo que menos deseaban era volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Cerró su mano formando un puño y entonces, con toda su fuerza, levantó el brazo con la intención de golpear la rosa. Quería destruir. Aniquilar aquello que le recordaba el momento en que le pidió matrimonio a Serena y cambió su vida para siempre.

Cerca estuvo de golpearla cuando, inesperada y extrañamente, un simple y solitario pétalo se desprendió y cayó al suelo.

Darien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El mismo suceso de ese día. Lo recordó. El momento en que le pidió a Serena que se casara con él.

Un pétalo se había caído de la rosa. El mismo acontecimiento se repitió de forma casual.

Y de la misma en que por su mente pasaron las imágenes de ese día tan mágico y maravilloso, también recordó sus sentimientos en ese momento y lugar.

El sentimiento de felicidad que lo inundaba, los nervios que sentía, la emoción por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el miedo de ser rechazado. Todas esas emociones que sólo puede sentir un hombre cuando va a pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que ama, aquella con la que desea compartir el resto de su vida, sus logros, sus fracasos, sus metas, sus sueños.

Pocos hombres podían sentir esa dicha inundando sus corazones. Ni sus mejores amigos conocían ese sentimiento de gozo, felicidad y logro que nace cuando se cree encontrar a la compañera de vida.

Las emociones negativas desaparecieron cuando ella dijo la palabra mágica y esperada por él: Claro que sí.

Al comienzo se asustó cuando la vio llorando, pensando que la había ofendido y que le causó una conmoción muy profunda a su amada.

Pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando ella le sonrió y dio su respuesta definitiva, así que él la abrazó satisfecho del resultado, mientras las lágrimas de ella mojaban su camisa.

Todo eso fue bello. Incluso se sintió afortunado de que su cariño fuera correspondido por Serena.

Sin embargo ¿Por qué decidió casarse? ¿Por qué quiso unirse formalmente a Serena?

En su juventud no fue un hombre que pensara en el matrimonio como algo para él. Todo lo contrario; consideraba la unión marital como un pérdida de tiempo y algo que traía congojas a los hombres.

Si pensaba eso, entonces ¿qué hizo que pensara en casarse con Serena?

Con la vista fija en la rosa, volvió a sumergir su mente en el mar de las memorias más profundas que sólo podía recordar cuando se concentraba muchísimo en algo.

Recordó, aquel día, en que decidió que Serena sería su mujer.

 _Flashback_

Ya estaba acostumbrado a realizar trabajos domésticos debido a la ausencia de sus padres por el excesivo trabajo que realizaban en las oficinas centrales de Tokyo.

Para Darien era algo placentero el ayudar a su familia en ese tipo de cosas. Pero, obviamente, sus cualidades de hombre persistían a pesar de todo y, en ocasiones, volvía a sus actividades diarias de sentarse a estudiar toda la tarde aprovechando que ese día no saldría con su novia.

Era un hombre letrado, con un gusto exquisito por el conocimiento y la ciencia, lo que lo había calificado para asistir a un nuevo empleado relacionado con los descubrimientos nuevos del espacio.

Se sorprendió en gran manera cuando recibió, inesperadamente, la carta donde solicitaban su asistencia al observatorio de estudios astronómicos.

Durante los últimos días había estado pensativo sobre aquella carta. Anteriormente se inscribió en un sistema nuevo para apoyar las investigaciones sobre el origen de la vida y el nacimiento del universo, junto con la posibilidad de que hallar vida en otros planetas.

Siempre, desde muy joven, tuvo interés en esas cosas. Averiguar más sobre el mundo y la existencia, tan diminuta, del ser humano en el vasto universo.

Por fin recibió la carta de aceptación. Si contestaba se iría a trabajar lejos durante más o meno años, a lo mucho.

Estaba muy cerca de cumplir su sueño más anhelado en la vida: convertirse en un gran investigador.

Pero algo lo detenía y ese día decidió meditar sobre el asunto una vez hubo finalizado sus deberes de limpieza impartidos por sus padres.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y sacó del cajón la carta donde le comunicaban que sería recibido en el observatorio para comenzar los estudios e investigaciones. Miró detenidamente el sobre con la carta dentro, sacó el escrito y lo volvió a leer.

Estaba emocionado. Feliz. Por fin se haría realidad ese sueño que tanto deseaba. Se hallaba a unos pocos pasos de lograrlo finalmente.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó la lectura, había en su corazón una sensación amarga que lo hacía sentir como si algo lo incomodara.

Había algo que lo detenía a irse. O más bien, alguien.

Serena, su novia. La chica con la que salía desde hacía dos años.

Aún no le decía sobre su posible partida. Esperaba el momento adecuado, pero no quería lastimarla. Conocía muy bien a Serena y sabía que ella era muy sensible con las despedidas. Se pondría muy triste si él se marchaba a trabajar por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Miraba la carta con ojos pensativos, tratando de reflexionar sobre qué hacer con su vida. Nadie sabía sobre su inscripción para realizar investigaciones espaciales. Ni su novia Serena, ni su amigo Yaten; era algo que consideraba exclusivo para él.

Releyó la carta nuevamente, por tercera vez en ese día. Aún le resultaba complicado explicarle su punto de vista a Serena.

Yaten le diría, con toda seguridad, que se fuera a trabajar. Su amigo no era de relaciones amorosas duraderas, ni mucho menos de sacrificar algo por una persona que no fuera él mismo.

Pero Serena, muy probablemente, le diría que se quedara con ella. Algo que tampoco lo convencía totalmente, puesto que perder una oportunidad así era intolerable para él.

Ensimismado en sus propias ideas, no se percató de la llegada de su padre y que, tras colgar su saco en el perchero, lo observaba detenidamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Por qué te ves tan inquieto, hijo?

La voz masculina sobresaltó a Darien que miró a su progenitor con sorpresa.

-¡Qué rápido llegaste! No creí verte tan temprano hoy.

-Decidí venir antes para esperar a tu madre. Ella se encuentra realizando pedidos y entregas en el trabajo.

Darien apretó los dientes. La sola idea de pensar en sus padres, que se mantenían unidos con el pasar de los años, le causó una conmoción espiritual muy fuerte.

¿Podría él estar así con Serena?

Ya estaba consciente de que sus padres se amaban, de la misma forma que él amaba a Serena, pero todavía le falta comprensión de ciertos temas. Como en este caso ¿qué hacer cuando se quiere hacer algo, pero sin abandonar al ser amado?

El hombre frunció el entrecejo notando una atmosfera extraña en su hijo.

-Darien ¿sucede algo malo?

El aludido levantó su rostro hacia su padre, con la expresión neutral y pausada.

-Hoy en especial estoy pensativo sobre un asunto importante para mí.

.

.

El silencio invadía la sala en donde Darien y su padre se mantenían callados. Pensando en todo lo que había hablado durante las últimas dos horas.

-Ya veo.

Fue la única respuesta de su padre, lo que a Darien le causó pasmo.

-¿Qué opinas de ello?

Su padre no contestó enseguida, sino que cruzó los brazos y enfocó su mirada en la mesa del centro de la estancia. Nuevamente cayó el silencio sepulcral y Darien sólo esperaba un consejo por parte de su padre, sin embargo él guardaba silencio y analizaba los planes de su hijo.

-¿Tú quieres ser investigador?

Darien levantó una ceja, extrañado de la pregunta.

-Tú sabes que era un anhelo que tenía desde muy pequeño.

-¿Y también quieres estar con Serena?

-Es obvio que me gusta.

El rostro de su padre se endureció.

-¿Sólo te gusta o la amas?

Otra vez Darien se sintió confundido y sin entender el punto de vista de su padre.

-No te entiendo. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación?

El hombre colocó los brazos a los costados y miró directamente a su joven hijo con una expresión oscura en la cara.

-¿Sólo es la apariencia física lo que te gusta de esa chica o la amas por la persona que es?

Aquella pregunta sacó a Darien de su juicio propio. Resultaba curioso que, por un momento, no lograra contestar ese interrogatorio.

-Es una pregunta extraña.

El mayor notó los nervios reflejados en la voz de su único hijo. Volvió a cruzar los brazos y bajó la mirada por segundos hasta que, finalmente, se irguió sobre sí mismo.

-Darien, llevas dos años de novio con esta chica y aún no tienes definido lo que sientes por ella.-habló el hombre más afirmativo que interrogativo.

El cuerpo de Darien tembló ligeramente. Como si una posibilidad nueva se estuviera abriendo en su corazón: tal vez todavía no era consciente de lo que sentía por Serena.

-Siendo honesto, la considero una chica agradable y con grandes cualidades.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que te motiva a estar con ella?

Nuevamente, el semblante de su padre se mostraba severo y temible, pero a la vez reflexivo y analítico. Esto hacía que Darien comenzara a cohibirse emocionalmente.

-Serena es una mujer especial y única.-comentó tras varios segundos de total silencio-Pero si lo que quieres es saber mis sentimientos te lo diré.

Los ojos de su padre estaban puestos en él de forma tan fija que imponían miedo. Y Darien, otra vez, se quedó con las palabras en el aire sin saber cómo articularlas correctamente.

-Es una mujer agradable y con valores.

Darien esperaba que, con aquella respuesta, su padre dejara de observarlo con ojos inquisidores. Pero, para su asombro, no fue así. Por largos minutos, su progenitor continúo mirándolo severamente hasta que, de forma espontánea, se rió a carcajadas.

El joven Darien frunció el ceño, sin comprender esa reacción natural de su familiar más cercano. El hombre se dobló de la risa en su sitio inquietando a Darien.

-Darien, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de qué te mantiene con esa chica.

Otra vez, quedó desconcertado por lo que decía su padre. Arqueó las cejas mostrando su incomprensión de la situación.

Tras finalizar la risa, el padre de Darien se irguió en su asiento, enderezando su columna vertebral y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación.

-Darien, si sólo sientes atracción por Serena lo mejor será que la dejes y sigas tu sueño de ser investigador.

Al oír aquello, los ojos de Darien se abrieron de par en par y su rostro pasó a ser el de alguien incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

-¿Me estás diciendo que deje a Serena para siempre?

-Si lo que sientes por ella no es amor, es una tontería estar con una mujer por la que tendrás que abandonar tu sueño más grande.

Darien guardó silencio, pero con su rostro mostrando una sorpresa excesiva. El señor supo que Darien no comprendía sus palabras y sonrió cálidamente.

-Veras, hijo, cuando se ama a alguien es obvio que habrá sacrificios que superar. Pero si no hay amor y te sacrificas, terminarás dolido y arrepentido por el resto de tu vida.

Escuchaba atento a su progenitor.

-Cuando tu madre y yo éramos novios, uno de mis más grandes sueños era ir a América para estudiar música con los profesionales.

Silencio mientras prestaba atención al mayor.

-Sin embargo, para hacer eso, debía dejar a tu madre por cuatro años. Cuando se lo dije, ella aceptó que me fuera y me dijo que no me sintiera mal.

Darien quedó estupefacto con eso. Desconocía esa parte de la vida de sus padres.

-Pero…-hizo una pausa ligera-después de meditarlo por varios días, me di cuenta que ella era demasiado especial e importante para mí como para dejarla ir con tanta facilidad.

La voz cálida y hasta un cierto punto dulce de su padre cautivó a Darien.

-Mujeres como ella no son fáciles de encontrar. Son una gema, un diamante que sólo algunos privilegiados pueden hallar.

El romanticismo con el que hablaba era algo completamente nuevo para su hijo. Era otra cara de su padre que jamás había visto.

La mirada del hombre se volvió amigable y cariñosa.

-Si no sientes eso por la mujer con la que sales, entonces es sólo otra persona más en que tu vida que no importará al final que desaparezca sin más de tu camino.

Drástico, cruel y sincero. Así escuchaba Darien las palabras de su padre. La frase más sombría que podía haber oído sobre su relación con Serena: si no había amor, era mejor dejarla y continuar como si nunca hubiera existido ella en su vida.

El mayor se levantó del sillón y se marchó, pero antes de salir de la sala, volteó a mirar a su hijo con un gesto más tranquilo.

-Antes de tomar una decisión, piensa bien las cosas. Si Serena es una mujer que valga la pena para estar contigo entonces haz los sacrificios que consideres necesarios para lograrlo. Pero si es una mujer como cualquiera, no dejes lo que más quieres por alguien que no lo merece.

Cuando hubo salido de la sala, tras terminar de hablar, Darien se quedó completamente solo meditando cada frase y palabra dicha por su padre.

Sacrificio. Sacrificar.

Esa palabra, ese verbo tenía un significado especial que no había pensado anteriormente.

Amar es sacrificar. En el amor hay sacrificio por la persona amada.

Si sus sentimientos por Serena eran influenciados por el amor, entonces habría un sacrificio por ella. Si sólo era apego o deseo, debía continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Podía sonar trillado, sin embargo no sería feliz hacer un sacrificio con tal magnitud si no existía amor de por medio.

Soñaba con ser investigador; era algo que conservaba como su anhelo personal. Algo que pocos sabían que deseaba y, renunciar ahora, sería echar a perder todos sus planes.

Pero ¿valía la pena? ¿Acaso era algo que en verdad merecía tal sacrificio?

¿Serena era una persona por la que él pudiera renunciar a todo sólo para estar con ella?

Jamás había pensado en esa opción.

Dos años de noviazgo con Serena le habían hecho ver que las relaciones no son fáciles, pero con comprensión y respeto se podía llevar a cabo una relación duradera. Había muchos comportamientos de Serena que no le gustaban, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, valoraba la compañía, la convivencia, el apoyo, el afecto y el tiempo que ella le dedicaba con tanto fervor y pasión.

Esas cosas eran invaluables. No todas las mujeres tenían esa clase de actitud con sus novios o esposo.

¿Esposos? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Por qué le pasó por la mente esa palabra?

Cruzó los brazos y recargó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Hacía un análisis mental de lo que su padre había mencionado en la plática.

Sabía que sentía afecto por Serena. La quería mucho, era la primera novia formal que tenía. Precedentemente había sido un hombre soltero que no pensaba más que en él mismo y veía la relación formal como algo primitivo y anticuado.

El matrimonio no era algo que cruzara por sus ideales de vida, al menos por ahora.

Pero, hoy, algo le llamaba la atención.

Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a visualizar las dos opciones que se presentaban en su vida. Habría de elegir sólo una de ellas.

Él, Darien, trabajando como investigador. Apoyando los descubrimientos nuevos sobre el origen del universo y de la vida. La muy probable posibilidad de encontrar, por fin, vida en otros planetas, viajar a los confines del universo con naves espaciales. ¿Sería eso posible de lograr para el ser humano?

Fuera como fuera, estaría solo. Completamente solo.

Si algo era seguro era que Serena no estaría con él. Las investigaciones las haría solo, con sus compañeros dedicados a lo mismo que él.

Pero, la persona que más desea estar con él, aquella con la quería vivir a su lado, la única que le brindaba amor incondicional, no estaría a su lado.

Quizá terminaría saliendo, o incluso casándose, con otro hombre que la haría feliz y le daría lo que él no pudo ofrecerle. Tendría hijos con ese hombre, y Darien estaría en el olvido.

Un sentimiento amargo oprimió su corazón y formó un nudo en su pecho. La idea de perder a Serena para siempre no le resultaba agradable. Aunque si ella era feliz, tampoco impediría esa felicidad.

Entonces, por primera vez, esa vida como investigador le resultó tétrica, aburrida y un desperdicio.

Una vida de soledad no podía dar buenos resultados al final de todo. Porque Serena era no solo su novia, sino una gran compañía para él y su mundo.

Luego concentró sus pensamientos en imaginar su vida con Serena.

Visualizó de forma más sencilla y quizá absurda. Como Serena lo convertía en padre, experiencias que los volvían más fuertes, en las buenas y en las malas brindándose apoyo recíproco. Unidos, no separados. Envejeciendo al mismo tiempo tras largos años de construir una relación estable.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, se sintió amado.

Amaba a Serena más que nadie.

Las relaciones pasadas vinieron a su mente y comprendió, poco a poco, que con ninguna mujer se sentía tan feliz y dichoso como con Serena.

Quería compartir cada minuto, cada segundo de su existencia con ella y con los frutos de su relación. Vivir con Serena todos los días del resto de su vida.

El noviazgo no sería la mejor opción ahora. Había que hacer algo más formal.

Matrimonio.

Nuevamente pasó por su mente aquella idea, aquel compromiso que, una vez asumido, no podría echar para atrás.

El amor conlleva sacrificio.

¿Sería feliz sin Serena? Estaba seguro que no.

Así que, con valentía y decisión, miró la carta que le mandaron del observatorio. Vio soledad, tristeza y una vida sin amor.

No quería a otra mujer. Si tomaba el camino del matrimonio sería sólo con Serena.

Porque ella era la mujer que lo había conquistado. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas y sólo ella sería la dueña de su corazón y vida.

Con firmeza y sin dudas, rompió la carta en dos pedazos y la depositó en la basura.

 _Fin del flashback_

Remembrar esas memorias de años atrás lo estremeció.

Olvidó todo. Olvidó ese amor y ese deseo que lo hizo renunciar a lo que más quería por pasar su vida con Serena.

Jamás quiso casarse, pero Serena lo hizo cambiar de opinión con el simple hecho de darle lo que todos los humanos buscamos: amor.

El paso del tiempo con Serena era lo que había fortalecido su relación. Por eso no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni pasar la noche con otra mujer.

Su corazón le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más.

Aquella chica de cabellera rubia y larga, Serena, había robado lo único que no se puede recuperar una vez tomado: el corazón.

La mirada de Darien continúo perdida y fija en la rosa frente a él.

Una rosa hermosa y diferente entre todas las demás. Como una rosa encantada que podía unir a los seres amados y fortalecer esa unión para siempre.

Un pétalo era lo que lo había hecho reaccionar sobre sus sentimientos.

Su amor por Serena seguía vivo y ardía en su pecho más que nunca.

Apretó la mandíbula y supo, en ese momento, lo que debía hacer desde ahora.

Se irguió sobre sí mismo, lanzó una última mirada seria a la rosa y, tras dedicarle una breve sonrisa, salió corriendo del lugar a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Ya no pudo ver como el segundo pétalo cayó de la bella rosa roja.

Dando a entender que ella sabía lo que pasaba con el matrimonio de Darien y Serena. Como si su deseo fuera ayudar a esa relación a punto de desmoronarse por siempre.

Continuará...

 **El siguiente capítulo es el final. Como dije antes, es una historia corta.  
**

 **Ali: El amor no lastima, pero la gente no tiene capacidad de amar. Por eso esta como esta el mundo entero.**

 **Yssreyes48: Debía de aparecer Rini aunque fuera como embrión, XDDD.**

 **Dans: Normalmente actualizo muy rápido; es una de mis cualidades XDD.**

 **Joana: Creo que muchos olvidan eso; espero que esta historia sirva para recordarles algo bueno a los que están en crisis marital.**

 **Marya: Que bueno que te gustó. Yo generalmente actualizó muy rápido. Pronto verás el desenlace.**

 **Guest: ¡Concedido!**

 **Osiris Valensky: Deseo cumplido.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Tomó el rumbo hacía su casa tras una larga jornada de trabajo. Caminaba a paso lento recorriendo la ciudad con cautela. Pensativa.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno al bebé que se formaba en su interior y del que nadie sabía de su existencia.

Nadie. Ni sus amigas, ni sus padres, ni mucho menos el padre de la criatura, sabía que ella esperaba un hijo.

Todo el día estuvo trabajando con cuidado, pero actuando lo más normal posible para evitar que la gente sospechara algo. Sus amigas le preguntaron qué causó asistiera al médico, pero ella inventó una excusa donde no mentía con decir que estaba enferma, pero tampoco revelaba que estaba embarazada.

Aún no era tiempo. No era el momento de revelar que sería madre y que muy probablemente sería madre soltera.

Lógicamente, Darien no volvería con ella, pero si lo conocía tan bien, querría hacerse responsable del bebé.

No le molestaba, al contrario. Si hubiera posibilidad se reconciliaría con Darien.

Porque lo amaba y ahora lo sabía perfectamente.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella lo arruinó con su forma de ser tan destructiva, así que tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Siguió camino a su domicilio, cuando localizó con la mirada una florería a punto de cerrar.

Detuvo su andar y vio, desde la distancia, una rosa roja plantada en una maceta bien cuidada. Era algo extraño; normalmente no se vendían rosas de esa forma.

Al recordar de nuevo cómo fue la proposición que recibió de matrimonio por parte de Darien, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y calidez al mismo tiempo.

Se acercó a la florería y observó, del otro lado del cristal, a la rosa que la mantenía interesada.

Era exactamente igual a la de ese día en particular, pareciera que se tratara de la misma. Pero era imposible puesto que habían pasado años de ese acontecimiento.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción por la flor natural que admiraba perdidamente.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos recordando a su marido, que no vio cuando la dueña del local salió para meter algunas de las macetas con plantas que se encontraban afuera de la tienda. Al mirar a Serena, la mujer comprendió que era extraña la manera tan atenta y embobada, incluso hechizada, con que Serena veía la rosa. Eso alertó a la vendedora.

-Disculpe, ya vamos a cerrar.

La voz de la mujer sacó de sus cavilaciones a Serena y giró la cabeza hacia ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y Serena respiró hondo.

-Ah, lo siento. Es que no había visto una flor de este tipo sembrada en una maceta.

La mujer asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, pero sus facciones continuaban rígidas por la desconfianza hacia la joven frente a ella. Serena dirigió una breve mirada a la rosa y luego volvió a la señora.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

La mujer sonrió entonces con el rostro más suave.

-Bueno, si le interesa puedo incluso hacerle un pequeño descuento.

Serena se mostró interesada.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, si le gusta en verdad.

-¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Mucho!

La exclamación de Serena hizo que la mujer comprendiera que no mentía cuando expresaba su interés por la rosa.

-De acuerdo. Venga conmigo.

La mujer señaló con la mano la entrada de la florería y Serena la siguió, dispuesta a comprar la flor que contenía las memorias más felices de su vida.

.

.

Entró desesperadamente a la estancia donde los ojos de todos se enfocaron en él. Corrió por el pasillo hacia su cuarto con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

Los compañeros de trabajo y habitantes del lugar estaban confundidos por la actitud de Darien, pero la que más se mostró extrañada fue la empleada de nombre Beryl.

Con preocupación, siguió a Darien con la mirada, pensando en qué había pasado para que él se estuviera comportando así.

De forma golpeada, Darien entró en su habitación. Comenzó a sacar rápidamente sus prendas y las metió en su maleta desordenadamente. Buscó entre sus pertenencias aquellos objetos que consideraba importantes para su regreso.

Debía regresar.

No era correcto esperar a que el trabajo lo obligara a volver.

Era importante hablar con Serena y dejar en claro las cosas. Intentar reconciliarse, ya fuera que siguieran juntos o se separaran definitivamente.

Ahora era consciente de que la amaba más que nunca y jamás podría sentir eso por otra persona, pero si Serena deseaba la separación aceptaría esa decisión.

Lo que la hiciera feliz, él lo aceptaría aunque, de nuevo, el sacrificio fuera necesario.

Tanta fue su concentración que no oyó la puerta abrirse, ni percibió los pasos de tacón alto que se aproximaron a él con cautela. La dueña de esos zapatos se detuvo detrás de él, observándolo fijamente.

-¿Tiene algún problema, señor?

Darien no tardó en reconocer la voz femenina. Sólo podía tratarse de la única mujer que lo seguía a todos lados desde que llegó allí.

Detuvo su actividad de guardar sus cosas y dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a la mujer con su uniforme de trabajo.

Aquello fue extraño. Ningún empleado podía estar a esas horas en las recámaras de los huéspedes.

-Hola, señorita Beryl. No, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

El tono amable de Darien, pero al mismo tiempo distante, causó que Beryl dejara de sonreír para mostrar una expresión serie y anonadada. Ignorándola, Darien continuo con su labor como si no hubiera nadie acompañándolo.

La frialdad y sequedad de Darien hizo que Beryl se estremeciera y le temblara el cuerpo. Contorsionó el rostro, sabiendo que algo había pasado con Darien y que por eso ahora había desaparecido su amabilidad hacia ella.

Decidida a no rendirse en su conquista, Beryl se acercó a él y se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado, mientras lo veía acomodar sus cosas en la maleta.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco.

Beryl extendió los brazos para agarrar una prenda, pero Darien la quitó antes de que ella la agarrara. El acto brusco desconcertó aún más a la ya confundida mujer de cabellera roja.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo mucha y no hay tiempo que perder.

Otra vez, esa frialdad.

Berryl se sintió cohibida, con la mirada abajo sin saber cómo actuar frente al hombre que despertaba sentimientos pasionales en ella.

Volvió a intentar ayudar a Darien, pero él le arrebató la ropa que sostenía entre sus manos.

El disgusto se apoderó de ella y, con el ímpetu oprimiendo su pecho, Berryl se levantó con las manos formando puños.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Impactado por ese comportamiento de parte de una empleada, Darien giró a ella y miró sus ojos llorosos de furia contenida.

-¿¡Qué cosa!?-cuestionó Darien confuso.

-¿¡Por qué dejaste de ser amable conmigo!? ¿¡Por qué me tratas como si fuera cualquier mujer en tu camino!?

La actitud exasperada de Berryl causó que Darien frunciera el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas? Te comportas muy extrañamente.

Berryl tensó los puños y los brazos con más fuerza.

-Has sido muy bueno conmigo-lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas-Eres el primer hombre huésped que me trata con respeto.

Darien lucubró lo que Berryl intentaba decir. Fue entonces que comprendió, con cierto desagrado, que Yaten tenía razón al suponer que Berryl guardaba sentimientos por él.

Por eso lo buscó en su propia habitación. Quería conquistarlo, pasara la noche con él, platicar con él, ser su compañía en las noches solitarias del estadía en aquel lugar remoto y alejado de la ciudad.

Ya había supuesto eso. Las mujeres que se acercan de ese modo a los hombres siempre lo hacen con la idea de sentirse amadas, aunque sólo sean caricias y palabras falsas, puesto que los hombres pueden tener sexo con las mujeres sin sentir afecto o amor por ellas. Algo que, para las mujeres, aún resulta difícil de entender.

Cerró rápidamente la maleta y se levantó del suelo, mirando el rostro sucio de Berryl por el maquillaje desecho en su cara lacrimosa.

Llanto falso, hipocresía, chantaje para que el hombre caiga en sus redes de seducción.

Pero, lo que ella desconocía, era que Darien ya tenía perfectamente bien definidos sus sentimientos y lo que deseaba hacer justo en esos momentos.

-Berryl, si en algún momento te confundiste o te di una impresión errónea, lo siento mucho.

Los hombros de la mujer pelirroja temblaron y su respiración se volvió agitada y enloquecida.

-Yo no tengo intenciones de estar contigo en otro plan que no sea el de servicio. Si permití que estuvieras en mi cuarto fue porque sólo necesitabas platicar y quise brindarte mi apoyo, pero jamás fue con la intención de que interpretaras otras cosas.

Berryl lo miraba con odio, como si se hubiera tratado de su novio o amante cuando en realidad ni siquiera llegaron a besarse en los labios. Mucho menos a tocarse o a hacer el amor.

Darien sintió compasión por ella, pero no podía atrasarse más en su plan; así que cruzó al lado de Berryl dirigiéndose a la salida, empero antes de llegar a la puerta, fue detenido por una voz femenina.

-Les diré.

Los oídos de Darien estaban atentos a lo que Berryl decía. Dándole la espalda, sin mirar atrás, no era momento de retroceder.

-Diré a todos que me acosabas y entonces serás despedido.

Silencio.

Un crudo silencio en el que Darien pensó, con todo detalle, sobre qué hacer y cómo reaccionar en ese momento ante la amenaza de la mujer que quiso conquistarlo.

Debía pensar rápido. Conectar sus neuronas a toda la velocidad en que estas trabajaban para dar una respuesta rápida en donde saliera victorioso.

Respondió.

-Haz lo que te plazca.

Atónita, estupefacta, pasmada, Berryl no podía contestar a eso debido a su sorpresa.

Sus ojos de abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Creyó que sus oídos la engañaban, que era una mentira de su cerebro al no procesar la información correctamente.

Finalmente giró hacia Darien que le daba la espalda sin sentirse culpable.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Haz lo que quieras.

Berryl estaba boquiabierta y respirando agitadamente ante las palabras firmes y con convicción del joven Darien.

-¿Quieres acaso perder tu trabajo? Si digo eso te despedirán.

-Hazlo, si eres tan valiente.

Berryl estaba cada vez más confundida y, con un semblante tranquilo, serio y comprensivo, Darien volteó a verla con una amplia y cálida sonrisa en las comisuras de la boca.

-Si tú quieres hacer que me despidan, yo mismo renunciaré antes de que eso pase.

Incredulidad era lo que irradiaba el hermoseado rostro de Berryl, ya que jamás había visto un hombre al que le valiera si lo despedían por culpa de una mujer.

Inesperadamente, Darien se fue corriendo con su maleta en mano y la vista al frente. Ahora era el momento de actuar, de hacer algo que realmente quisiera y estaba convencido de que estaba por dar un giro inesperado a su vida.

En el camino a su destino, por el pasillo, se encontró con Yaten.

-¡Darien! ¿Qué te sucede?

Al igual que Berryl, la confusión se tornaba visible en el rostro de Yaten que no entendía la conducta de su amigo. El aludido no planeaba detener su rumbo, así que sólo frenó y miró a los ojos a su amigo de años atrás.

-Dile al jefe que tengo un asunto de suma importancia que atender.

-¿¡Qué!?

El asombro no cabía en Yaten, pero cuando quiso preguntarle a Darien sus motivos, este salió como correcaminos sin dar vuelta atrás y salió de la casa de campo dirigiéndose al pueblo más cercano.

No veía en donde estaba, no pensaba en nada que no fuera volver. Volver al lado de su mujer y dejar en claro las cosas.

Sólo le interesaba llegar a un acuerdo.

Un acuerdo llamado "reconciliación".

.

.

Colocó la maceta arriba de la chimenea, decorando así la única foto donde estaba ella y su marido cuando recién se casaron.

Era un cuadro enorme en el que estaba colocada la foto de su boda. Se vio a ella misma con su vestido blanco y largo, una sonrisa de satisfacción y gozo hacia brillar su rostro como un sol al amanecer.

Mientras que, por otro lado, su marido se veía contento. Lucía feliz, alegra y dichoso, casi de la misma forma que ella.

Un nudo oprimió su corazón al mirar dicho recuerdo enmarcado en una fotografía. Le confirmaba que había perdido algo demasiado valioso: el amor de Darien.

Sin embargo era consciente de lo que mejor sería la separación, pero su bebé la hacía dudar sobre qué era lo correcto en una situación así.

Dejar a su hijo sin padre o seguir en un matrimonio donde sólo ella sabía que estaba verdaderamente enamorada de su marido.

Tendría que esperar.

No obstante, por lo pronto, tomó la decisión de buscar el cuadro, que conservaba en buen estado su foto, donde podía contemplar el momento en que su vida cambió completamente: al recibir la propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Darien.

Sus orbes se humedecieron al invocar las memorias nuevamente de esos días perdidos y que jamás volverían.

Miró la rosa roja justo debajo de la foto de ella y Darien en su boda.

Una rosa fue la testigo de esa petición de matrimonio y una rosa sería la testigo de la separación definitiva.

Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta, por quién sabe cuántas veces, de que había sido la mujer más tonta de la historia.

Desperdiciar su vida marital en cosas materiales y tontas, en vez de dedicar tiempo y amor a su pareja.

Ahora era muy tarde para cambiar las cosas, pero de algo estaba muy segura y ya nadie podía hacer que cambiara su sentir: amaba a Darien y era el único hombre en su vida.

Sus piernas flaquearon ligeramente, así que se sentó en el sofá de la sala y, cabizbaja, levantó unos pocos centímetros la cabeza para observar la rosa fijamente.

Igual que su foto, la rosa lucía resplandeciente y hermosa para ella en medio de la sala de estar.

.

.

Abordó el primer autobús que pasó por la carretera en medio de los campos. Ni siquiera supo a donde se dirigía el transporte público, sólo sabía que se encaminaba a la ciudad y ese era su objetivo.

Una vez estuvo dentro preguntó al dirección exacta del lugar a donde iba el camión. Cuando ubicó el destino, pagó el viaje y se sentó en uno de los asientos para pasajeros con su maleta encima de las piernas.

Calculaba, por la velocidad del autobús al avanzar por el camino para autos, que llegaría en la tarde noche a la ciudad puesto que el sol indicaba ya que la tarde estaba muriendo en el horizonte.

Miró por la ventana el bello paisaje pensando, otra vez, en el rumbo que su vida estaba tomando. Pronto hablaría con Serena sobre el futuro de ambos, sobre si permanecer juntos o no era una buena opción.

Anhelaba que volvieran a ser una pareja feliz como antes y que, aún con altas y bajas como en toda relación, pudieran superar los obstáculos que la vida les presentara y estar juntos nuevamente.

Pero era mejor no hacerse ilusiones y esperar a hablar con Serena de forma correcta sobre sus años juntos.

Ahora no tenía la menor duda; la amaba más de lo que hubiera creído amar a alguien.

Dejar las cosas como estaban no sería bueno. Intentaría reconciliarse y, si no funcionaba, simplemente dejaría a Serena para que fuera feliz a su modo.

Fuera como fuera el resultado, al final sería feliz sabiendo que Serena también estaba contenta de tener su libertad o su matrimonio restablecido.

Con todos estos pensamientos, se quedó profundamente dormido mientras el camión avanzaba en su recorrido normal.

.

.

Mantenía su mirada perdida en la rosa, con la mente en blanco y sin notar el paso de los minutos en su solitaria sala de estar.

Descansaba sentada en el sillón de dicha sala con los ojos y la mente concentrada en aquel marco que contenía su foto de bodas y en la rosa tan similar a la que alguna vez la ayudó a tener pareja.

Pensaba, meditaba, analizaba toda su vida y llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque Darien se marchara de su lado, no se arrepentía de haberse casado con él.

Sino todo lo contrario.

Se sentía orgullosa de haber sido pareja de un hombre tan bueno, amable y lindo como lo era Darien. Y aunque no pudo corresponder a su afecto, al menos se concedió su deseo de amar y ser amada.

Podía haber tenido la culpa de que las cosas no salieran como esperaba, pero estaba segura de que, al menos por un tiempo, Darien la amó mucho y por eso se casó con ella.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos humedecidos y sonrió de medio lado. Satisfecha con esa simple convicción en mente.

Su vida amorosa se vino abajo, pero al menos conoció el matrimonio, el amor y la calidez de sentirse correspondida.

No le interesó que la luz del día fuera disminuyendo poco a poco y que la oscuridad comenzará a intensificarse en el interior de su vivienda.

.

.

Se apeó del autobús y caminó a la parada de taxis, el último transporte que usaría para llegar, finalmente, a su destino final.

La tarde ya se había sido consumida en el horizonte y sólo quedaban unos cuantos colores rojos que estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, dando paso a la noche oscura y llena de estrellas brillantes.

Esperó pacientemente a que llegara un taxi vacío y lo abordó prontamente en cuanto este se estacionó en la parada.

Le indicó el camino y se fueron.

Darien vio como la noche cubría la ciudad y supuso que Serena se encontraría en la casa. Por un segundo temió que ella, en su desprecio por él, hubiera cambiado las chapas de la casa impidiéndole de esa forma entrar en su vivienda.

Movió a un lado y otro la cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos que lo separaban aún más de su esposa y se concentró en la idea de volver con ella para hablar seriamente sobre su sentir hacia ella.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que, por fin, divisó su casa. Le pidió al taxista que se detuviera frente a la casa indicada y cuando salió le pagó la tarifa introduciendo su mano por la ventana del auto.

Mientras el taxi se marchaba, Darien quedó mirando de frente la casa, su casa. El lugar donde vivía con Serena desde que ambos se casaron hacía ya muchos años atrás.

Tenía muchos recuerdos amargos de ese hogar, pero también buenos recuerdos. Momentos que no deseaba olvidar nunca y otros que probablemente sería mejor dejar en el olvido infinito de la mente humana.

Observó con todo detalle la casa, pero pronto notó que las luces estaban apagadas dejando en completa obscuridad la casa.

Eso lo estremeció y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal ante el temor de que Serena no hubiera llegado a casa o bien, algo malo le pasó durante su ausencia.

Con el corazón en un puño, caminó con pasos rápidos a la casa y, con gran sigilo, abrió la puerta con la llave. Para su buena suerte, las chapas eran las mismas.

Al entrar, la oscuridad lo invadió y buscó a tientas el botón encendedor.

-¡Serena!-gritó mientras localizaba dicho botón y su angustia creció al no recibir respuesta de su esposa.

Cuando la luz iluminó el vestíbulo, alcanzó a distinguir, en la sala de estar, a una mujer de cabellera rubia y larga atada en dos chongos con cola que se encontraba sentada en el sillón con la cabeza agachada y un aspecto deprimente.

Darien supo que era Serena; no podía tratarse de otra persona, pero le pareció extraño verla de esa forma tan inusual en ella.

Permaneció en su sitio, inmóvil, esperando el momento de hablarle o que ella rompiera el silencio de la casa. No obstante, ninguna de las dos cosas pasó.

Serena estaba tan absorta, sumergida en sus propias cavilaciones, que no escuchó la puerta al abrir y tardó varios segundos en notar que había luz en la sala.

Giró, dándose la vuelta al sentir una mirada encima de ella.

Sólo había una persona que podía haber llegado inesperadamente y prender la luz de la casa cual si fuera su propio hogar.

Su cuerpo se paralizó quedando como una estatua, la sangre se le congeló en las venas, su respiración se hizo más pausada, puesto que pensó en alucinaciones cuando distinguió al hombre que estaba parado en el vestíbulo antes de entrar en la sala.

Logró ponerse de pie, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y quedó frente a él a una distancia prudente.

Darien en el vestíbulo, Serena en la sala junto al sofá; ambos tenían sus miradas conectadas, pero sus cuerpos y mentes petrificados.

El pecho y los hombros de ambos se movían al compás de sus respiraciones. Un fuego ardía en el corazón de Darien, mientras que Serena no sabía si correr a su lado o esperar que él se moviera.

Se movió.

Darien comenzó a caminar hacia ella quedamente, casi en cámara lenta. Serena entendió que ella debía hacer lo mismo, así que imitó el movimiento de su marido y caminó a él con pasos lentos.

Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a frente, pero la parálisis continuó por largos minutos que para ellos eran una eternidad.

El latido de sus corazones al unísono, el rubor en las mejillas de Serena acompañado del calor de Darien. La armonía del ambiente había crecido, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar.

Hablar podía hacer que se reconciliaran, pero también podía acabar con lo poco que quedaba de su relación marital.

Silencio. Nuevamente ese silencio que consumía los minutos en que Darien y Serena se miraban intensamente sin encontrar la manera de dirigirse la palabra.

Querían saberlo todo el uno del otro.

Darien deseaba saber qué había hecho en los días que estuvieron separados. Serena quería entender cómo era posible que él estuviera allí con ella, si se suponía, debía estar en el trabajo.

Entonces, repentina e inesperadamente, Darien recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Serena y, sin que ella pudiera impedirlo, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Serena abrió los ojos grandemente, sorprendida de ser abrazada por su marido, al que llevaba tiempo que no le mostraba esa clase de afectos por su actitud pesimista con él.

La fuerza, el calor con que Darien la ceñía hizo que Serena se sintiera como si todos los errores que cometió hubieran sido perdonados y ahora estaba de nuevo con su esposo como en el principio.

-Te he extrañado mucho, Serena.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron el corazón endurecido de Serena y, con la ternura inundando su alma, correspondió al gesto amoroso de su esposo abrazándolo.

-Yo también te extrañé muchísimo.

Darien quedó atónito.

¿Extrañar? ¿Acaso Serena lo extrañaba?

-¿Serena…?

Quiso interrogarla para saber si había entendido bien las palabras de ella, pero fue interrumpido.

-Perdóname, por favor.

La voz lacrimosa de Serena y la fuerza con que apretaba a Darien emitían la profunda sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Me he portado muy mal contigo, cuando no te lo mereces.-hizo una breve pausa-Has sido un buen hombre conmigo y siempre me has cuidado y tenido paciencia a pesar de lo terrible que me he comportado.

Darien apretó los dientes. Escuchaba atentamente lo que Serena decía, prestándole especial atención a ella.

-No puedo creer que haya olvidado cuanto te amaba desde que éramos novios.

El corazón de Darien brincó de emoción; se volvió a sentir amado por su mujer.

-Sé que no podemos estar juntos, pero al menos te pido que olvides las cosas tan horribles que te hice.

Darien sonrió con eso y acarició los cabellos rubios de Serena.

-También yo tengo que pedirte disculpas.

Esta vez fue Serena la que creyó que estaba entendiendo mal.

-Olvidé por completo que fuiste la razón por la que cambie mi vida y jamás me arrepentí de haberte escogido.

Con delicadeza y amor, Darien apartó a Serena y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-Tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar. No podría tener a ninguna otra conmigo, porque sólo eres tú la que hace latir mi corazón.

Se desbordaron las lágrimas de los ojos de Serena.

-Por ti volvería a dejar atrás las cosas que olvidé sólo para tenerte a mi lado y pasar mi vida contigo.

Serena tuvo que contener sus sollozos y sus hombros temblaban por la emoción contenida. Darien secó con sus dedos los ojos de su esposa.

-Vine a verte porque quiero decirte lo mucho que me importas.

Con el mismo amor, Serena sonrió y posó su mano sobre la de Darien que seguía acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo también olvidé.-hizo otra pausa antes de continuar-Olvidé que cuando era joven no me casé porque mi madre lo influenciara en mí, sino porque eras tú el hombre que se casaría conmigo.

Silencio.

-Quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Que viviéramos juntos y que superáramos los porvenires que la vida nos trajera. Pero mi ceguera ante la vida fue lo que hizo que te tratara como lo peor del mundo, sin darme cuenta que fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa y, suavemente, se acercó a Serena y la besó en los labios.

Aquel beso fue lo que hizo que Serena terminara de comprender que su matrimonio se restauró. Renació de las cenizas como un fénix y estaba acompañada de su esposo, su amor.

Ella también lo besó dulcemente y luego se separaron mirándose fijamente. Con un brillo en los ojos muy distinto a como normalmente se veían.

Un brillo de pasión, de amor, de deseo, de anhelo por estar nuevamente juntos como la pareja que fueron, eran y serán.

-¿Sabes?-agregó Serena-Creo que los matrimonios se separan porque olvidan cuánto se amaban de novios.

-Tienes razón.-acordó Darien con el semblante mostrando felicidad.

-Olvidan que de solteros soñaban con casarse, que cuando estaban con su pareja imaginaban envejecer con ella a su lado, que esa persona siempre está con ellos cuando más lo necesitan y se dedican tiempo y atención.

-Si las parejas recordaran todo eso, tratarían de resolver sus diferencias para no divorciarse.-finalizó Darien lo que su esposa quería decir.

-Exacto.-respondió Serena con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Ambos rieron de sus ocurrencias. Estaban, literalmente, leyéndose el pensamiento; una cualidad típica de una pareja que se conoce, se ama y se acepta con sus defectos y virtudes.

Las manos de Darien descendieron por el rostro de su mujer y la tomaron por los hombros.

-¿Aceptas ser mi esposa, Serena Tsukino?

Los ojos de Serena irradiaron felicidad mientras escuchaba esa pregunta de nuevo; la proposición que Darien le hizo cuando eran jóvenes.

-Claro que acepto, Darien Chiba.

Más sonrisas adornando sus caras. Otro beso, en esta ocasión con más pasión que antes.

Darien y Serena se besaron apasionadamente, sin soltar sus bocas la una de la otra.

Habían pasado años desde que se besaron de aquella manera tan intensa y acelerada. Tanto, que habían borrado de sus mentes esos besos acompañados de caricias dulces y al mismo tiempo llenas del fuego de la pasión.

El beso fue aumentando de intensidad sin perder su toque de dulzura. Hasta que Serena recordó algo.

-Espera, amor.

Darien percibió que la palabra "amor" era honesta; años sin escucharla llamarle de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasa?

Serena bajó la cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas para darle la última noticia a Darien.

-¿Crees que sea una buena madre ahora que por fin soy una buena esposa?

Serena irguió la cabeza mientras lanzaba de golpe aquella pregunta. Darien frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

Darien lucía confundido y Serena tragó saliva antes de continuar.

-Mientras no estabas me sentí mal, así que tuve que ir a una revisión médica.

Una ceja de Darien fue levantada mientras él no quitaba sus ojos de encima de ella.

-Estoy embarazada.

El corazón de Darien comenzó a latir con más fuerza, pero él sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en su pecho sin lograr circular por sus venas.

Retrocedió un paso, pero se tambaleó y Serena tuvo que ayudarlo un poco para que no cayera.

-¿Estas bien, Darien?

Pero Darien estaba callado, tratando de asimilar lo que Serena le dijo. Esa noticia era algo que jamás se lo hubiera esperado, en especial porque sabía que ella no quería tener hijos con él y además, casi no había tenido sexo desde que comenzaron sus problemas.

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad, Serena?

-¿Cómo podría mentir en algo como eso?-dijo Serena en reproche-Voy a tener un hijo tuyo. Nuestro primer hijo.

Darien no se contuvo más y, con el cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso, abrazó a su mujer. Ella correspondió el gesto, sabiendo que la noticia lo alegraría mucho.

Serena también estaba feliz. Aunque antes no deseaba tener hijos, el saber que sería fruto de su relación con Darien la hacía sentirse más contenta que nada con su bebé.

-Gracias, Serena.

De los orbes de Darien brotó el llanto y acarició nuevamente el cabello de su esposa. No tenía palabras para expresar sus sentimientos en ese momento.

El anhelo de su alma, tener un hijo, se iba a volver realidad. Lo emocionaba aún más que fuera hijo de la mujer que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

De reojo, notó la presencia del cuadro donde estaba su foto de recién casado con Serena y al levantar la mirada, descubrió algo curioso.

Una rosa roja.

Idéntica a la rosa de hacía varios años y a la que acaba de ver momentos atrás.

Llena de pétalos de un rojo intenso y potente.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa rosa?

Serena giró a ver la rosa y sonrió.

-La compré hoy. Me recordó al día en que me pediste matrimonio.

-Yo te llevé a donde estaba esa flor por la leyenda que escuché.

Serena, con el entrecejo fruncido, miró a su esposo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Cuando decidí casarme contigo, me hablaron sobre la leyenda de que cuando se confiesa el amor hacia tu pareja frente de una rosa roja, ese amor durará por siempre.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par y Darien le devolvió la mirada.

-Entonces ¿me pediste matrimonio frente a esa rosa por eso?

Darien asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Quería que nuestro amor permaneciera con el paso del tiempo. Así que decidí proponerte matrimonio cerca de una rosa roja.

Un sentimiento de calidez, amor y ternura se apoderó de Serena que, con infinito cariño, tomó las manos de Darien entre las suyas y le dio un beso dulce.

-Hasta ahora sé eso.

-Lamento que no te lo dije antes.

Darien la acarició tiernamente y luego, tras sostenerse las miradas por varios segundos, se besaron nuevamente.

El amor de Darien y Serena había perdurado y superado los pesares que la vida les dio. Sin importar lo que se presentó, lograron salir adelante a través del amor y la comprensión.

Ahora nada los podría separar, porque ni ellos mismos pensaban en separarse jamás.

En medio de ese beso combinado de amor, ternura, cariño, comprensión, dedicación y alegría, un pétalo cayó de la rosa.

El testigo fiel del amor de Darien y Serena: una rosa encantada y su pétalo caído.

FIN

 **Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que la leyeron y apoyaron de una u otra forma.**


End file.
